Who?
by faby-nan
Summary: "Si es necesario, yo… tatuaré tu nombre con sangre, así nadie lo olvidará, no podrán hacerlo porque tu nombre se grabará en sus memorias… Es una promesa, Matvey"
1. Introducción

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), __es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Muerte de personaje (por el momento solo de uno), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, ganas de asesinar a la autora (no las culparé si quieren hacerlo) y creo que por el momento es todo (?)_

_**Nota:**__ No tengo idea de que pueda resultar de esto, la historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero en fin, es un RusCan con algo de UsUK, pero aun no es seguro…La historia se dividirá en dos partes: presente y pasado (tipo como "¿Cuál es el límite del amor?"), sin más que decir…¿Disfruten?_

"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Who?<strong>_**

****_**Resumen: **__"Si es necesario, yo…tatuaré tu nombre con sangre, así nadie lo olvidará, no podrán hacerlo porque tu nombre se grabará en sus memorias…Es una promesa, Matvey"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introducción<span>**

¿Cuánto hace qué estás aquí?

¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte?

Desearías estar ahí, _en el funeral de tu hermano…_

Lo extrañas, echas de menos a Alfred, su risa, su escandalosa voz, su presencia, pero sabes que no volverá…_porque está muerto_…Te sientes culpable ¿cierto? Demasiado culpable, no por su muerte, porque tarde o temprano todos tienen que morir, pero que mentira más grande, siendo naciones no pueden morir, no deberían, además no fue tu culpa que muriera…no, no es eso por lo que te sientes culpable, ni por el hecho de que Arthur este destrozado, es porque tu más que nadie estas consciente de quien es el asesino, es porque tu estas protegiéndolo,porque no te atreves a delatarlo, porque a pesar de haber destrozado a aquellos a quienes considerabas tu familia, a pesar de terminar con la vida de tu hermano, aún a pesar de todo tú _lo amas _y siempre lo harás sin importar qué…

Iván te ama ¿cierto? Es incapaz de hacerte daño ¿verdad?

Si es así entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo? Se acerca a ti y te acaricia con delicadeza, te mira con amor, te sonríe con sinceridad, no con esa sonrisa que les muestra a todos lo demás, el te _ama_ pero sin embargo tu le temes, ¿es acaso por las palabras que dijo aquella vez?, ¿es acaso por la peculiar muerte de Alfred?

"_Si es necesario, yo…tatuaré tu nombre con sangre, así nadie lo olvidará, no podrán hacerlo porque tu nombre se grabará en sus memorias…Es una promesa, Matvey"_

¿Puedes escuchar esas palabras aún resonando en tu mente? No esperabas que Iván lo cumpliera, claro que no, una parte de ti está feliz por eso, porque sabes que las demás naciones no volverán a olvidarse de tu nombre, pero sientes temor, mucho temor y dudas, cada vez dudas más acerca de si Rusia de verdad te ama, porque Rusia siempre ha sentido odio por Alfred…

¿Y si solo eres un _pretexto_?

¿Y si solo fuiste una _excusa _para asesinar a América?

¿Y si Iván en verdad no te _ama_?

-Matvey, todo está bien, da?-escuchas la voz de Iván, esa voz que tanto adoras, mientras escudriñas sus ojos, buscando un rastro de mentira-pronto saldrás de aquí.

-Odio estar encerrado-realmente lo odias, pero lo que más odias es no saber el porqué de tu encierro-¿Por qué no puedo ir al funeral de Alfred?

-Shh, esto es por tu bien, no podría perdonarme si algo te pasará.

-Pero…-te hace callar con un beso, uno de esos besos que tanto amas y te quedas embelesado mirándolo marcharse, anhelando su regreso-Je t'aime-susurras a pesar de que tu querido ruso ya ha abandonado la habitación, de algún modo estas seguro de que te escuchó.

Es patético depender de Iván y lo sabes, odias sentirte así de vulnerable, extrañas a tus seres queridos, pero no quieres que le hagan daño a Rusia, por eso permaneces ahí, por esa razón no escapas.

Le has pedido que te traiga a Kumajiro, porque te sientes solo, porque esa gran casa siempre está vacía, pero siempre argumenta que es imposible, no recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que viste a tu pequeño osito, pero sabes que lo añoras, deseas la compañía de alguien, es tan patético, estas tan desesperado que sientes que perderás la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Pero Matt…_ya_ _has empezado a perder la cordura._

Si no fuera así no estarías haciendo esto, pretendiendo que tienes esta conversación con alguien más, _estás solo_, completamente _solo._

Y te desespera estarlo, detestas la soledad, detestas hablar contigo mismo, porque estas hastiado de escuchar tu propia voz, detestas recordar lo que le paso a Alfred, detestas imaginar la cara de Arthur en estos momentos, como cuando Francis…

Francis te abandonó, te hizo a un lado, justo cuando había prometido protegerte…Francia te enoja, Inglaterra te irrita, porque siendo tus "padres"/"hermanos mayores" se olvidaron de ti. Porque Alfred siempre estuvo ahí para opacarte…porque por su culpa siempre fuiste invisible…

Sientes culpa, porque por un lado _la muerte de Alfred te hace feliz_, y te aterra ese hecho, porque _tú no eres así_, tú jamás le deseaste el _mal _a tu hermano, y sin embargo no puedes evitar imaginar su asesinato, y maldices tu imaginación, porque aquello es demasiado nítido, demasiado detallado, perfecto, casi como si lo hubieras vivido…

Puedes ver las paredes llenas de sangre, aquellos ojos azules llenos de terror, incluso escuchas los gritos de tu ex tutor, vez las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y entonces todo se cubre de rojo, la piel de Alfred se cubre de líquido carmín, su cuerpo queda destrozado, destrozado por la mano de Iván, quien sonríe sádicamente, haciendo que Arthur se estremezca y entonces…

Sacudes la cabeza, no debes imaginar esas cosas, no debes hacerlo, porque después no puedes parar de llorar, e Iván detesta verte llorar, además tus ojos están demasiado hinchados, tanto que las lágrimas te duelen, sientes como si te quemaran la piel.

"_Estoy cansado de llorar"_

Y realmente lo estas, estas harto de llorar, estas harto de no salir, de no poder ver a nadie, estas cansado de no entender el comportamiento de Iván, pero sobre todo estas cansado porque pase lo que pase no puedes olvidar la expresión de Alfred antes de morir, así como tampoco las palabras de Iván ni lo escrito en ese muro.

'_**Matthew Williams. Canadá'**_

Y es que como olvidarlo, si era tu nombre, tu nombre escrito con la sangre de tu hermano, tatuado en la piel de su cuerpo.

Y de nuevo sientes miedo, un miedo irracional, y abrazas una almohada, porque tu querido oso esta desaparecido y entonces comienzas a recordarlo todo…

Y aquí es donde empieza esta historia, nuestra historia.

Así que dejémonos de tonterías y narra cómo se debe, como Matthew Williams, como Canadá, como el eternamente ignorado hermano menor de Estados Unidos…

…Como el prisionero de su amante…

Entonces esta es mi historia…

* * *

><p>Primero que nada…esto lo escribo en medio de una depre, lo cual no es nada recomendable, pero me da lo mismo, no tengo idea de cómo va a terminar, pero les aseguró que no será algo feliz, es la primera vez que manejo a Iván (perdón si está muy fail) y ya por último no sé cuando actualizaré pero probablemente tarde u.u<p>

En fin, si alguien se animó a leerlo, se lo agradezco de antemano ^^

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. al botoncito azul~!

**_[Con cada review que dejas ayudas a que esta autora se ponga a estudiar en lugar de asesinar pesonajes TT^TT]_**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), __es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Mención de muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio, ganas de asesinar a la autora (no las culparé si quieren hacerlo) y creo que por el momento es todo (?)_

_**Nota:**__ La historia en sí es un gigantesco POV Matthew principalmente, pero también habrá un POV de distintos personajes. Esta demasiado improvisada, así que no se que pueda salir de esto o.o_

_Muchas gracias a quienes se atrevieron a leer esta nueva locura y me dejaron sus lindos comentarios, ya saben que les tengo vicio a los americanos-y a Iggy cof cof y a Gilbert cof cof- así que no se sorprendan demasiado si los hago sufrir mucho (?) ó si muchos personajes muren en el transcurso…T.T_

"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

¿Entonces vas a narrarles tu historia?

Anda, dijiste que lo harías.

¿Qué a quien se la narrarás?

¿Acaso importa?

Es duro, ¿eh? Bien entonces lo haré yo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo tú, así como en algún momento tendrás que escapar de Iván.

¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por la muerte de Alfred? No, eso ya es adelantarse demasiado, empecemos hablando de Francis, te enoja hablar de él ¿cierto? Te molesta hacerlo, porque no entiendes la razón por la que sientes rencor hacia él, pero sabes que lo sientes.

¿Cuándo empezó esto?

Eso es fácil, todo empezó cuando decidió ignorarte, Francia siempre fue el único que se preocupaba por ti, el único que notaba tu presencia, aquel quien siempre te cuido, pero también quien siempre amo a Arthur, siempre persiguiendo la felicidad del inglés, felicidad que siempre se veía opacada por la razón de todos tus problemas…_Alfred._

Siempre pudiste soportar que te ignoraran, pasar inadvertido es algo común para ti, incluso si para el mundo no eras nadie, estaba bien, porque por lo menos existía alguien que si te recordaba, alguien a quien podías llamar familia, a quien podías acudir, porque Francis siempre estaba ahí para ti, tal y como tú lo estabas para él, para Arthur y para tu hermano.

¿Cuándo fue que todo cambio?

No lo sabes, ni siquiera yo soy consciente de eso, solo recuerdas que comenzó a alejarse cada vez más y tú estabas cada vez más solo, eras cada vez más invisible, te sentías más deprimido…Y entonces…_te quedaste totalmente solo_…

Kumajiro…Kumajiro…

¿Ahora entiendes porque Rusia no lo puede traer aquí?

Kumajiro, al igual que toda su especie…_no fue capaz de sobrevivir_, el último oso era el tuyo, el único capaz de regenerar la especie, eso fue lo que te dijo Alfred, pero no contabas con que eso fuera a ocasionar su muerte, aún te sientes responsable por ello, América jamás te advirtió que podía haber complicaciones, jamás esperaron ese resultado…Kumajiro murió por tu afán de querer salvar una especie que estaba destinada a morir, que siempre lo estuvo, todo porque los demás no dedicaron el esfuerzo suficiente a frenar la contaminación hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde, sin Kumajiro, tú…_eras totalmente irreconocible._

Aún había algunos países que te estimaban, algunos a los que considerabas tus amigos, pero entonces ese suceso vino a destrozarlo todo…

_La muerte de Francis…_

El mismo hecho te destrozó, pero lo que más te dolió, fue la fecha, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir ese maldito día?

Justo el primero de julio…

Ese día no recibiste felicitaciones, ni siquiera de los países latinos, ni siquiera la tarjeta que siempre te mandaba (la secretaría de) Arthur por tu cumpleaños, ni invitación al cumpleaños de Alfred, nada, ni siquiera te avisaron, nadie se tomó la molestia de hacerlo, no, te enteraste al leer una de las entradas que Prusia publicó en su blog, te enteraste al llamarlo y escuchar su voz alcoholizada acompañada por la lejana voz de Antonio al fondo. Y entonces llamaste a tu hermano, a Arthur, estabas desesperado y rompiste en llanto, tomaste el primer vuelo a Francia y viste el velorio, sin que nadie se percatara de tu presencia, a pesar de estar a la vista de todos, sin recibir un solo pésame.

¿Recuerdas aún como te sentiste?

Exacto, te sentiste olvidado, insignificante, poco importante, _totalmente solo. _Había muchos países en aquella reunión, a decir verdad, los únicos que brillaban por su ausencia eran los otros dos integrantes del Bad Friends Trío que estaban en casa del alemán emborrachándose.

Te dedicaste a llorar, quedamente, aunque verdaderamente, no lo hacías, simplemente llorabas como si la vida se te fuera en ello, no sabes si gritabas o no, pero de igual forma nadie podía escucharte, _a nadie le importabas…_

Ó eso creías…

Esa fue la primera vez que se te acerco para algo más que sentarse sobre ti, esa fue la primera vez que te viste reflejado en esos ojos violetas que adoras, te acarició la cabeza y te sonrió con dulzura, y tu…

Te aferraste a él, lloraste amargamente mientras te abrazabas a su abrigo, mientras te sujetaba con cuidado, sentías que te quebrarías, te sentías tan frágil…

Y días después, el empezó a ir de visita a tu casa, al principio te parecía extraño, pero poco a poco comenzaste a agradecer su presencia, lo pasabas bien, a pesar de que siempre terminarás llorando por la muerte de Francia.

Comenzaste a alejarte de Guillermo, porque el ya no podía visitarte y se negaba a recibirte, pues se avergonzaba de que supieras como estaba la situación en su hogar, y en las reuniones a penas y tenían tiempo para pasar juntos, Gilbert dejo de asistir a las reuniones, parecía afectado por lo de Francis, pero él al contrario de Antonio no tenía nadie en quien apoyarse, más que su hermano…

Todo tu tiempo se lo brindabas a Rusia, y él te brindaba el suyo, sin embargo Alfred no parecía feliz con esto.

Pero la opinión de Alfred no te interesaba en absoluto, de igual manera, tu tampoco estuviste de acuerdo jamás con su actitud hacía Arthur, tu siempre tuviste un gran aprecio por tu ex tutor, siempre lo quisiste demasiado, por eso tardaste tanto en independizarte, porque en el fondo, sabes que Arthur_ fue tu primer amor _al igual que el de Alfred.

Sin embargo quisiste ser independiente, quisiste llamar la atención, Arthur te olvidaba de todos modos, a pesar de que siempre estuviste ahí, él jamás pudo ver a nadie además de Alfred…_como todos._

Tu nunca has querido estar solo, por eso no puedes abandonar a Iván, por eso no huyes de su lado, temes que nadie sea capaz de notarte, amas saberte notado por lo menos por él.

Y así volvemos a lo mismo, volvemos a ese mismo sentimiento de _alegría_ que te causa la muerte de Alfred, volvemos a ese mismo _odio_ que sientes hacia Francis, volvemos a la _repulsión_ que le tienes hacía el mundo.

Le tienes rencor a tu familia ¿cierto?

Pero sobre todo los detestas por mentirte, porque después de todo, _fue esa maldita mentira la que te destrozo la vida…_

¿Cómo demonios pudieron olvidarse de decirte algo tan importante?

* * *

><p>Chan chan~! Lo sé, lo sé soy mala y acabo de asesinar a Kumajiro y a Francis, y próximamente a *censurado* pero, no puedo evitarlo, en fin, chance y ponga poquito PruCan, porque adoro la pareja y algo de UKCan (unilateral), bueno me despido, no sé cuando sea la próxima actualización, pero sé que no será la próxima semana, porque empiezo exámenes, en fin, muchas gracias por leer esta loca e improvisada historia.<p>

*¬*¡Respondiendo reviews~!*¬*

Younaa Drocell: Yey~! Tragedy everywhere~! De acuerdo no volveré a poner esa advertencia, de todos modos no creo ser capaz de dejar de matarlos o.o, mis instintos asesinos me lo exigen (?), me alegra que te haya gustado la intro y espero el capitulo uno también. ¿De verdad parece la venganza de Matt por todo lo que le hice en "¿Cuál es el límite del amor?"? En fin, ahorita lo que me trae así es el exceso de estrés T.T, pero estoy segura de que apenas salga de eso mis ánimos volverán ^^, muchas gracias por comentar, cuídate, by!^^

Neeli-chan: Jaja yo adoro hacer sufrir a Mattie, la verdad no, pero no puedo evitarlo :/, el angst es algo que me gusta demasiado y el drama corre por mis venas, bien, aquí está la conti, aunque creo que deje más incógnitas wuajaja

PanLeeBlackfraids: Muajaja tu review es la prueba de que el fic está quedando como pretendía~x3, pobre Alfie lo usaron como balde de pintura u.u, y Rusia-sama está ayudando demasiado a Mattie, pero en fin, pronto nadie podrá olvidarse de Canadá :D.

Sammy-Askura: Jeje de cierto modo estoy usando este fic como desahogo o.o, whoa! ¡Mattie suena trastornado! ¡Eso me hace feliz! Haha era el punto de esa narración. La pareja no me convencía del todo, pero para la temática del fic, era la única que encajaba :/, en fin, espero que este capi sea igual de bueno que la intro.

Thalitez -Irene Adler: Haha acabo de váter record! No me había dado cuenta del que era dentro de las primeras 3 líneas xD, haha yo opinó que es malo para Mattie que escriba sobre él, pero nah algún día, en un futuro muy, muy lejano escribiré algo alegre sobre él haha, creo que este cap. responde la pregunta :/. En fin, cuídate.

sun11: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, de verdad lo aprecio , siempre pensé que no habría quien gustará de mis historias, pero supongo que estaba equivocada, de nuevo gracias, espero verte por aquí de nuevo ^^

Nyx Selene: Me alegra que te guste la narración, haha es que ese era el punto, hmm de las preguntas solo puedo responderte una, ya que las otras comprometen demasiado la trama, así que sí, Arthur estaba presente durante el asesinato de Al , en fin, espero que este cap. también te haya gustado, cuídate, bye!

Tototo: Haha aquí está la conti, espero que te guste

Ichigo Nami: Wii~! Mi adorada fan no. 1~! Haha a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, pero por culpa de un fic que leo me está empezando a obsesionar poquito (aunque no tanto como el PruCan y el Americancest ), además de que Rusia-sama quedaba perfecto para la historia :/, bien, aquí dejo la conti, cuídate ^^ PD: Que mala pobre Alfie, aunque me reí mucho con lo que escribiste xD

Kumiko ne: Muajaja no puedo permanecer sin asesinar personajes, me es imposible hacerlo~ cof cof tampoco puedo evitar torturar a Matt cof cof, ¿tengo un toque oscuro? yey~! es la primera vez que me lo dicen~x3, me alegra que te animaras a leerlo aun cuando no te gusta la pareja, en fin, cuídate, by!^^

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. al botoncito azul~!

_**[Deja review o Kumajiro irá a sacarte los ojos (?)] **_Sigue molesto conmigo por asesinarlo T.T


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), __es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Mención de muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio, ganas de asesinar a la autora (no las culparé si quieren hacerlo) y creo que por el momento es todo (?)_

_**Nota:**__ POV Gilbert, no hay error en el capítulo, aunque lo parezca y un pequeño POV Matthew... _

_Historia improvisada + estrés + depresión +no tener ganas de estudiar= este capítulo._

_De nuevo gracias por el apoyo, sin más las dejo con la continuación. _

"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

¿Una semana? ¿Dos? Un mes…

Ha pasado un mes desde que encontraron al idiota…es decir, a América, Alfred, como quieran llamarle, un mes exacto e Inglaterra no ha dicho palabra, el cejotas no hace más que llorar, y como él llora…Francis le consuela.

Detesto su actitud, es decir, entiendo que les duela la perdida de aquel americano, a mi también me agradaba, claro dejando de lado que aseguraba ser más grandioso que yo, cosa que es imposible, ¡no hay nadie más awesome que Ore-sama!, ¿pero qué clase de padres (ex tutores o hermanos) se supone que son? No entiendo como no les puede importar que Matthew este perdido. Por favor, tiene un mes desaparecido y a nadie parece importarle.

¿Qué quien es Matthew? ¡No me jodan!

Matthew Williams, ya saben, Came… uhm…Cana…eh…

¿Canadá? Sí, creo que es así…shh ya sé, no es awesome no poder recordar el nombre de su nación, pero es que para mí siempre ha sido…_birdie._

Mi _birdie_, pero eso él no lo sabe.

Lo conozco desde que era una pequeña y adorable colonia _francesa,_ aunque adorable siempre ha sido, pero el punto es que nos conocimos cuando era territorio francés (¿soy el único que opina que eso suena pervertido?), sin embargo cuando paso a manos de Inglaterra deje de verlo, y así fue hasta que consiguió su independencia.

Matt siempre ha sido increíblemente dulce y bastante adorable, incluso más que el pequeño West de niño, pero shh nadie debe saberlo ¿de acuerdo?

Sin embargo, Matt también es bastante…_invisible_, para él es difícil que le presten atención, pero siempre procuré hacerlo…

Me partía el corazón verlo tan solito, tan abandonado, pero siempre me pareció alguien fuerte, porque saben, fue él quien cuido de Arthur luego de que el idiota de su hermano se independizará, fue él quien estuvo en el frente de batalla durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial y es él quien soporta a diario ser ignorado por todas y cada una de esas personas a las que considera su familia…

Ni siquiera son capaces de recordar su cumpleaños, ni de felicitarlo por facebook, ni siquiera pueden reconocerlo…

La muerte de Francis fue un duro golpe para él, pero se suponía que debía saberlo, ellos debieron habérselo dicho, todos esos llantos fingidos de parte de esos idiotas, ellos…

_Lo olvidaron…_

Todos creímos esa mentira, todos sin dudar les creímos, Antonio y yo estuvimos destrozados hasta que la verdad salió a la luz, pero él…_estuvo totalmente solo._

Solo con ese estúpido comunista.

No, no me interesa si el ruso de mierda ya no es comunista, para mí siempre lo será, bastardo, aún no lo perdono (y no creo hacerlo jamás) por todo lo que me hizo pasar con el estúpido muro…

Pero hablando del cerdo de Braginski, estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver en todo esto, todos lo saben, pero no tenemos pruebas, después de todo el "hero" tenía demasiados enemigos, el único testigo de todo es Arthur, pero como dije el cejotas no quiere hablar al respecto, además de que me prohibieron acercármele, que porque está en shock o algo parecido, aunque en el fondo siento que esta ocultándonos algo.

Al parecer no muchos han notado la _ausencia_ de Mattie, pero según lo dicho por West, si llegarán a notarla, probablemente, cundiría el pánico. De modo que es importante por eso encontrarlo, por lo menos para ellos…

Aún no puedo olvidarlo…me es imposible hacerlo, porque…

_Las naciones no podemos morir… ¿cierto?_

Aún puedo sentir aquel olor impregnado en mi piel, en mi memoria, aquel fuerte olor a sangre, aún ahora puedo sentir aquellos escalofríos recorrerme de arriba abajo, mientras nos adentramos en aquella casa, en aquel sitio donde muchas veces antes estuvimos presentes para festejar, ya fuera el cuatro de julio o navidad, puedo ver a Arthur temblando en una esquina, abrazándose las piernas mientras se mece con desesperación, puedo escuchar a Francis gritar, puedo ver el desesperado movimiento de Lud para taparle los ojos a Feliciano, aún puedo recordar todo lo escrito en ese muro y el cuerpo destrozado de Alfred.

Pero sobretodo no puedo parar de imaginarme a mi _birdie _en el mismo estado.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos esa imagen viene a mi mente, tan nítida, tan real. Todos están aterrados, lo sé, por eso West pasa más tiempo con Feli de lo que solía hacer, por eso Francis no se molesta en disimular sus sentimientos hacia Arthur, todos perciben el olor a muerte, perciben como la señora se pasea entre nosotros, feliz de ser capaz al fin de reclamarnos, a nosotros, aquellos que tantas veces estuvieron entre sus brazos, pero que jamás fueron suyos y sin embargo yo…

Solo quiero saber…

¿Matthew Williams dónde estás?

* * *

><p>No te llena ¿verdad?<p>

No, ya no importa, solo quieres ver el exterior, necesitas visitar la tumba de Kumajiro, la de Alfred, necesitas ir a cualquier lugar, tu cuerpo te lo exige, tu mente, es la única forma de no perder la poca cordura que te queda, ya no aguantas más.

Estas hastiado, harto de pedirle explicaciones a Iván, explicaciones que jamás van a llegar.

¿Cuándo dejo de ser suficiente?

Antes era suficiente saberte notado, saberte amado, pero ahora, ahora ya no estás seguro si en verdad te ama, te afecta tanto estar enclaustrado que no puedes evitar pensar en lo que hace Iván en sus prolongadas ausencias, ¿y si te es infiel?

Lo amas, pero no lo entiendes, y estas harto de hacerlo, estas harto de escuchar aquellas palabras de amor, que antes parecían salir de lo más profundo de su ser y que ahora te suenan tan superfluas, estas harto de aquella necesidad tan grande que tienes de permanecer entre sus brazos, pero sobretodo estas harto de esos besos que parecen encenderte la piel, de aquellos labios helados que parecen quemarte.

Estas fastidiado de no saber nada del mundo, de no poder comunicarte con tu jefe.

Estas cansado, pero sobre todo molesto.

Te da rabia saber que nadie esta buscándote, porque seguramente la muerte de Alfred acapara la atención de todos, pero lo que más te enoja, es sentir esa estúpida envidia, porque ni siquiera con Al muerto puedes deshacerte de ella.

Y sientes cólera por lo que estas a punto de hacer, porque sabes que Iván se molestará, sabes que Vanya se pondrá mal, pero necesitas salir de ahí, necesitas ser egoísta por lo menos esta vez.

Te dices a ti mismo que todo estará bien, que regresarás antes de que se dé cuenta, pero sabes que es mentira, porque notará tu ausencia en cuanto despierte, no tardará en notar el lecho vacío, y temes que te odie, pero la decisión ya esta tomada.

Mañana de ser posible, te encontrarás en camino a Francia_._

* * *

><p>Sigo sin saber que va a salir de esta historia :, pero en fin, trataré de aprovechar esta semana tan emotiva (es mi última semana de clases T.T) para escribir. De nueva cuenta, gracias por el apoyo y por todos sus lindos reviews, de momento no puedo contestarlos, pero creanme que lo haré en cuanto tenga oportunidad, ¡muchas gracias Younaa Drocell, Nyx Selene, Kumiko ne, Sun11, KarimeA y Thalitez -Irene Adler~!

Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero mi cerebro no da para más, les prometo que la próxima vez, trataré de esforzarme por que quede aunque sea un poquito más largo ^^

Nan fuera (?)

_**[Por cada review que dejas Rusia-sama recibe un girasol] **_¡Denle un girasol a Rusia-sama!


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), __es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Mención de muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio, ganas de asesinar a la autora y creo que por el momento es todo (?)_

_**Nota:**__ POV Arthur, POV Francis, POV Gilbert…_

_Creo que la historia les está causando algunos líos , discúlpenme por eso, primero Guillermo es Cuba, creo que debí aclarar eso antes, lo siento es la costumbre cof cof culpen a "¿Cuál es el límite del amor?" cof cof y Francis está vivo, espero que este capi despeje las dudas._

_Lamento la confusión, prometo que conforme avance la historia se irá aclarando todo, todo esto está situado un mes después del asesinato de Alfred incluyendo las narraciones de Matt, que por cierto están así por un motivo en especifico (creo...), en cuanto a Iggy ya verán su propósito en la historia ;9_

"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Las naciones no podemos morir, o al menos eso creíamos, ciertamente todos estábamos bastante conscientes de que algo cambiaba no solo en nuestro entorno, sino en nuestro interior, pero nunca intuimos que fuera aquello.

Duele, realmente duele, porque yo…

Yo perdí a Alfred por mi propia idiotez, el murió para protegerme.

_Idiot_, yo jamás necesite un héroe, yo solo, lo necesitaba a mi lado, lo necesito.

Todo esto es mi culpa, mí jodida culpa.

¿Cuánto más tendré que guardar este estúpido secreto?

¿Cuánto más? Quiero creer que es lo mismo que paso con el wine bastard, aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que Al este muerto, no puede estarlo, pero lo está, y esa es la maldita realidad.

Odio esto, odio saber que jamás volveré a verlo, pero lo que más odio…lo que más odio…

_Es que haya muerto por protegerme._

No puedo contarle a nadie este secreto, ni siquiera a Francis.

Así que lo escribiré, escribiré ese maldito testimonio que tanto anhelan escuchar, pero no se los mostraré, porque es demasiado peligroso y porque jamás me perdonaría por eso.

"_Ya he hecho demasiado daño"_

* * *

><p>Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y en mi caso, si que era desesperada, es por eso que accedí a la propuesta de <em>Amerique<em>.

El plan era perfecto, después de todo no tenía nada más que perder.

Es horrible ¿sabes?

Desesperante, saber que van perdiendo la fe en ti, es como si te fragmentaras en pequeños trozos, te vas perdiendo poco a poco, cada día estás más débil, vas muriendo lentamente, la garganta te sabe a hiel y te das cuenta de lo frágil que eres.

Frágil, esa palabra no existía para nosotros las naciones, la vida de los humanos es frágil por eso nosotros hacemos lo necesario para protegerlos de alguna manera, pero nuestra vida también lo es…porque depende de ellos.

Al fin entiendo la razón por la que Gilbert no puede morir, la razón por la que no desaparece igual que Germania o Roma, aunque aún tengo mis dudas de si ellos desaparecieron del todo, es porque una parte de él vive en Alemania, porque hay alguien que todavía tiene fe en él, alguien que espera el retorno de Prusia, aún hay personas que se consideran prusianas.

Sin embargo, para mí no era así, Francia estaba desintegrándose, cada vez eran más las personas que abandonaban el país, cada vez eran menos los que se consideraban franceses, cada vez estaba más débil.

Estaba muriendo, moría lenta y dolorosamente y entonces…

Apareció él, con esa risa irritante y con aquel descabellado plan.

_¿Fingir mi muerte?_

Era absurdo, pero no tenía nada que perder.

Durante meses estuvimos planeándolo, detalle a detalle, tenía que ser creíble. Y cuando llegó el momento…el plan entró en acción.

Fingí mi muerte.

Contemplé mi funeral.

Todos aquellos llantos, me destrozaban, ver a _Anglaterra_ llorar por mí…ver a Matthieu así de mal.

Fue cuando le pedí aquel favor.

_Dejarme decirles la verdad._

Arthur quiso asesinarme cuando se enteró de todo y Matthieu…jamás tuve oportunidad de hablar con él, no pude saber nada de él hasta meses después, hasta el día en que les revelé a los demás que estaba con vida.

Matt me odia, lo sé. Una parte de él jamás me podrá perdonar, pero necesitaba hacerlo, por mí, por mi pueblo.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>No somos humanos, somos naciones ante todo, eso era lo que solía decirle a Alfred cuando era un niño, eso era lo que solía repetir, pero supongo que siempre estuve equivocado.<strong>_

_**Porque ahora ya no hay nada que nos diferencie de los humanos, por lo menos no tanto, más que nuestras milenarias vidas y el hecho de que nunca envejeceremos.**_

_**Porque aquella inmortalidad de la que tanto nos enorgullecíamos ha desaparecido por completo y la prueba es el asesinato de América.**_

_**Solo una nación puede asesinar a otra, pero la pregunta es "¿quién fue capaz de hacerlo?"**_

_**Sé la respuesta, pero no la diré, no ahora, porque quizá solo quizá, yo aún busco entender la razón oculta detrás de todo esto '**_

* * *

><p>Ya he recibido suficientes regaños por no fiarme del cejotas, pero no es mi culpa, mi asombrosa intuición me hace creer que nos oculta algo y probablemente así sea.<p>

Mírenlo ahora, escribiendo tan tranquilamente en su nada grandioso diario, eh…un momento…Arthur esta ¿temblando?

Me acerque con toda mi awesomeidad para ver que le sucedía, es decir, normalmente le dan ataques de ansiedad, pero siempre esta Francis aquí para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo hoy, no llegó.

-Hey, Inglaterra-empecé a sacudirlo suavemente por los hombros-Arthur…

Me miró con profundo dolor y miedo reflejado en sus ojos jade y para después hacer ademán de decir algo, pero sin embargo las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Cerró el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo violentamente y se alejó de mí, fingiendo que no note su desesperado intento de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escurrírsele por las mejillas, ni su patético afán de querer pretender que nada había pasado.

Definitivamente algo anda mal, muy mal.

'…_**Please, say my name…'**_

Eso es lo que alcancé a leer en el cuaderno…

¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando Kirkland?

¿Acaso sabes sobre el paradero de _birdie_?

¿Acaso eres más que un testigo…?

No será que tú… ¿_eres el asesino?_

* * *

><p>¿Quedo un poco más claro? Si no es así, de todos modos ya encontraré la forma de explicar a detalle lo de Francis ;9, sé que prometí hacerlo más largo, pero creo que salió lo contrario :S, en fin, ya veré que más se me ocurre para hacer los capis aunque sea un poco más largos o.o, o de plano actualizaré más seguido :, en fin, si tienen cualquier duda con la historia, sugerencia o de más háganmelo saber, porque ando un poco perdida, haha es que tengo una idea demasiado general de todo esto :/

*¬*¡Respondiendo reviews~!*¬*

Younaa Drocell: Lo sé, el PruCan es droga, pero es demasiado lindo haha imposible no engancharse con él, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me animan ;), y el franchute lo fingió todo ¬¬, pero bah, no podía matarlo (aún), espero te guste la conti~!^^

Nyx Selene: Haha gracias por el comentario, aunque no creo que lo que escribo sea tragedia en sí :/, pero en fin, muchos morirán muajaja, nah, miento (creo). En fin, pronto explicó lo de Francis.

Kumiko ne: Matar a medio planeta suena…_tentador, _haha pero no lo haré, por lo menos no aquí (?), buu! Me fue horrible en los exámenes! T.T pero los profes se apiadaron de mi alma :D, wuju arriba tu mente perversa, que soporta leer mis raras e improvisadas historias~!^^

Sun11: De cierta forma, creo que el capi dos refleja mucho sentimiento de abandono, porque en cierto modo es lo que representa Matt para mí…

KarimeA: Jeje no problem, espero que tu compu ya funcioné bien, porque es horrible que eso pase u.u

Thalitez -Irene Adler: Jeje ¿soy yo o le tengo manía a estos personajes y a hacerlos sufrir? ^^U

Jeanne S: Sorry, por no haberlo especificado, Guillermo es Cuba u.u, creo que lo de Francis ya se aclaro un poco, él está vivo y Al no, las naciones pueden morir, aunque aún me falta explicar el porqué, si tengo un plot, aunque no muy bien definido :/

Deidi Jeevas: América está muerto, Francis vivo pero luego especifico bien los detalles de la "muerte" de Francia.

SunFlor: No sé para qué quieres mi cerebelo pero…¡No te lo daré! Haha gracias por el ruso, pero huyó cuando una bielorrusa paso por afuera de mi casa T.T, me alegra que te guste, después de todo es tu malvada influencia (?) la que me hizo escribir este fic. Cuídate y que gusto tenerte otra vez de lectora :3 PD: ¡Quiero mi conti de "Condenados"! T.T

Night13: Hmm…hasta el momento el único muerto aquí es Alfred, Francis solo fingió su muerte con la ayuda de USA, haciendo creer a los otros que está muerto (esto es antes de que Al muera), espero que eso responda la pregunta

PanLeeBlackfraids: Haha Rusia-sama será cuidadoso con Mattie, lo prometo, no le hará nada que no quiera ;9.

¡Dudas, comentarios, correcciones, sugerencias, etc. solo pinchen el lindo botoncito azul!

_**[Por cada review que no dejes obligaré a Francis a morder su pañuelo (masculinamente) hasta que se le caigan los dientes] **_¡Ayuden a Francia-niichan a no quedarse chimuelo!


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), __es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Mención de muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio, ganas de asesinar a la autora y creo que por el momento es todo (?)_

_**Nota:**__ POV Francis, POV Arthur, POV Gilbert…_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero verdaderamente estaba hecha un lío y mi inspiración no daba para más, además de que me di cuenta que en algunas cosas iba muy rápido, así que me puse a planear mejor la historia, pero me tarde demasiado (un mes o más) de verdad lo siento T.T._

"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Realmente no esperaba regresar a Francia tan pronto, no es como si me molestase estar en mi hogar, es solo que creí que _Matthieu _tardaría un poco más en aparecer. Lamento dejar a _Angleterre _solo, pero era necesario.

La verdadera razón por la que abandoné la casa de Alemania, que nos ha servido como refugio luego de lo ocurrido con _Amérique, _es por el simple hecho de que al fin recibí esa llamada, la llamada que confirma que _mon petit Matthieu _sigue con vida.

Yo fui el primero en percatarme de la desaparición de Matt, y eso es porque desde siempre ha sido importante para mí, pero no de la misma forma que _Angleterre, _a Matt se puede decir que yo lo críe o por lo menos traté de hacerlo el tiempo que estuvo bajo mi cuidado, sin embargo cuando paso a manos de Arthur me fue imposible seguir protegiéndolo.

Sé que todo lo que está pasando seguramente es mi culpa o por lo menos lo es en parte, lo sé a pesar de que Arthur no me lo dijo, no necesito que me lo diga para saberlo, yo mejor que nadie lo conozco, y cada una de sus acciones lo delata, pero sobretodo…

Aquella_ repulsión _y _culpabilidad _que siente haciaCanadá.

No puedo entender el porqué de su _repulsión_, su culpa quizá se debe, a que por fin tomó consciencia de todos los errores que cometió durante la infancia de Matt, todos aquellos deslices que cometió cuanto Alfred lo _abandonó_.

¿Y si quizá…?

No, eso no puede ser, seguro estoy cansado por el viaje, seguro que mi pequeño llegará en unas cuantas horas más, por ahora solo me queda esperar y avisarle a Alemania en donde me encuentro.

Después de todo, él era el principal interesado en descubrir la localización de Mattie. Y es que según la poca información que logramos sacarle a _Angleterre _ además de él había otros dos presentes el día en que falleció Alfred.

Sé que hay algo detrás de la extraña actitud de Arthur, solo espero que _no sea_ lo que estoy pensando.

* * *

><p>Hace varios días que tengo este sueño, el mismo sueño, se repite una y otra vez. Sin embargo no puedo recordarlo completamente, probablemente porque una parte de él forma parte de un recuerdo.<p>

'_**Cuando alguien olvida su propósito, su propia existencia se vuelve innecesaria'**_

Sin embargo, puedo recordar perfectamente las palabras que me dice _esa_ persona en el sueño, aunque no puedo verle el rostro, ni reconocer su voz, solo la profunda tristeza en esta.

'_**-Quiero que escuches con cuidado -susurra dirigiéndose a mi- y que trates de memorizar cada una de mis palabras ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Yo solo asiento. Mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.**_

_**-Nada está aquí por casualidad, todo tiene un propósito, por eso es importante que recuerdes el tuyo. Los seres humanos son muy importantes para nosotros, debido a que nuestra existencia depende de ellos. Sus vidas son frágiles y breves, por lo que nuestra tarea de protegerlos es complicada, sin embargo, va más allá de eso, somos un vínculo entre ellos y la tierra misma…'**_

¿Un vínculo entre ellos y la tierra?

'_**-…es por eso que no podemos considerarnos a nosotros mismos humanos. Porque aunque son muy parecidos a nosotros, también son muy diferentes. Nuestra principal diferencia con ellos es la muerte, para nosotros morir es desaparecer, fragmentarnos, la disolución de nuestro pueblo. Para ellos la muerte es libertad, sus muertes no significan nada, pero a la vez representan todo, porque una nación no puede existir si su pueblo perece. ¿Puedes escuchar sus gritos resonando claramente en tus oídos? ¿Sus llantos? Puedes sentir como sus vidas expiran, como un minúsculo dolor, pero también, sientes cuando un nuevo ser nace. Lo sientes en tu cuerpo. Cuando una desgracia arrasa con una gran parte de la población, sientes un dolor desgarrador y dependiendo de la magnitud del desastre, es la cicatriz que queda en tu cuerpo. Estas cicatrices representan, el dolor de tu pueblo, pero a la vez la cicatriz en sus memorias.**_

_**Aquella persona suspira y comienza a hablar como si le costará hacerlo:**_

_**-Libertad, esa es y siempre será, la principal diferencia entre nosotros y ellos. Ellos son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, de enamorarse de quien deseen, de arrepentirse y ser perdonados, de ser más libres aún de lo que ya lo son. Sin embargo, para nosotros no es así, por eso nos es fácil envidiar su libertad y adorar la simpleza de sus vidas, porque nuestra libertad y la de ellos no se parecen en nada, empezando por el hecho de que ni siquiera somos libres de sentir…**_

_**-Pero sí lo somos. Nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, podemos sentir lo que nos plazca.-Me acaricia la cabeza con dulzura.**_

_**-En parte sí, pero no completamente, nuestros sentidos y emociones son dominados no solo por nosotros mismos, sino por nuestro pueblo. A veces creemos odiar a otro que es como nosotros, por el simple hecho de que nuestro pueblo siente ese rencor. Por eso es que son tan fáciles y a la vez tan complicadas las relaciones con nuestros iguales. En nosotros existen dos tipos de sentimientos y emociones, los nuestras y los de nuestro pueblo, los que pertenecen al pueblo desatan diferentes rasgos de tu personalidad al grado de que pueden llegar a convertirte en un desconocido, sin embargo, la razón por la que esto sucede esto es porque en cierta manera estas actitudes son necesarias para asegurar la preservación del pueblo.'**_

Tal y como si se tratase de una personalidad múltiple, que surge en el momento en el que los habitantes de dicha nación lo necesitan.

'_**-Los sentimientos y emociones pertenecientes a nosotros, son muy parecidos a los de los humanos, esto es debido a que una pequeña parte de nosotras es humana, de otra forma, no podríamos ser un vínculo entre ellos y la tierra. Pero, nuestros sentimientos siempre sucumben ante los deseos de nuestro pueblo, sino fuera así, estaríamos incumpliendo nuestra misión de protegerlos, pese a todo.'**_

Después de esas palabras, la persona del sueño, comienza a volverse cada vez más difusa y su voz es más lejana y difícil de entender.

'_**-Lo más importante es que nunca trates de…porque entonces habrás olvidado tu objetivo de proteger a tu pueblo y tu propia esencia.'**_

¿Acaso será que lo que le paso a América, tiene algo que ver con ese sueño?

* * *

><p>Tsk…¿Qué demonios se supone que hace el estúpido de Braginski aquí? ¿No debería estar en su congelador gigante o algo así?<p>

Verán fue decisión unánime de todas las naciones de Europa el enviar a sus representantes a la casa de West, con el fin de prevenir la seguridad de estas, aunque en un principio el plan era enviarlos a Suiza, pero el loco de las armas se negó, por lo que consideraron que _West_ era el más calificado por ser, según ellos, uno de los más centrados y racionales. El punto es que en cada continente las naciones se reunieron en un solo punto por seguridad. Pero en cuanto a Rusia, el pasa unos cuantos meses en casa de China y otros cuantos aquí, por ser "euroasiático".

Tsk, no puedo creer que _West_ haya dejado a Francis ir a su casa sin avisarme, ni siquiera me quiso explicar el motivo por el que lo dejó partir, pero bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar a que lleguen él y Antonio, ese español bastardo tampoco me aviso que se iba, solo se llevo a su querido Lovino, enserio, recoger tomates no es de máxima seguridad ni tampoco ir por pasta, no entiendo que estaba pensando _West _cuando los dejo ir.

En cuanto a Arthur sigue escribiendo, y escribiendo, ¿es que acaso no se aburre? Realmente siento curiosidad, pero supongo que si voy a investigar, tendré que hacerlo cuando el este descuidado.

Por el momento el que encabezaba la lista de sospechosos era Braginski, pero Arthur también es bastante prometedor.

Bien, esta noche iré a investigar.

* * *

><p>Ya sé que lo corte en lo más prometedor, pero es para mantener la tensión (?) Ok, miento, es porque (Censurado por alerta de spoilers). En fin, actualizó a más tardar el lunes ^^ Si tienen oportunidad de pasarse por mi <em><span>blog<span>_ se los agradecería, tengo un proyecto que podría interesarles, de verdad solo les quitará un momento. www. rxr02. blogspot. com (solo junten los espacios) o vayan a mi perfil ;9 y presionen hompage

*¬*¡Respondiendo reviews~!*¬*

Night13: Aun no estoy segura si ponerlo, pero lo más seguro es que sí :)

Younaa Drocell: Wii~ la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea, escribo lo que se me viene a la mente (?) No sé, casi todas las historias, nacen de imágenes mentales, que si no fuera porque dibujo muy mal plasmaría, pero de ahí en adelante solo escribo lo que se me viene y trato de hilar las ideas. Claro que tus reviews me animan y me alegran mucho ;). Cuídate, besos, by!^^

Miyako Hyuuga1912: Gracias por tu review, a mí también me dolió lo de Kuma, pero era necesario (?) Y Gilbo, puff! me divertiré mucho a sus expensas u.u, bueno creo que esto seguirá tornándose confuso. Cuídate.

Nyx Selene: Hahaha si algo así xD. Ya ves si lo están buscando, y falta poco para que den con él .

SilverDawn12: Muajaja ese es el plan o al menos por ahora, aún faltan de explicar algunas cosas, pero si se descubrirá todo, a su tiempo, haha gracias por tu review ;)

Thalitez: Hmm…quizá tenga que ver con que cada que escribo plasmo todo lo que siento o que pretendo que mis personajes sientan, y a decir verdad en cierto modo me encanta hacerlos sufrir, no sé si sea porque no me agradan del todo las historias dónde todo es de color de rosa ó porque simplemente soy demasiado dramática. No te deprimas y si eso pasa lee algo con mucho fluff, haha por lo menos a mi me anima. Cuídate, chao~!

Kumiko ne: No, no mataré a medio planeta, decidí que si lo hacía tardaría demasiado, muajaja pero si mataré a (Censurado) con (Censurado)…creo que divago o.o. Ya tenía mucho sin saber de ti ^^, bueno creo que esto se vuelve más extraño u.u. Cuídate, bye.

Ichigo Nami: Wii~ Fan número uno~! Vamos Francis chimuelo era bastante gracioso, pero en fin, la historia solo se vuelve más extraña, pero algún día pondré UsUk, no sé como si Al está muerto, pero nah, ya encontraré la forma. Cuídate, ciao~

¡Dudas, comentarios, correcciones, sugerencias, etc. solo pinchen el lindo botoncito azul!

_**[Dejen review ó Alfred regresará de la muerte y les jalara de los pies mientras duermen]**_ ¡Alfie, perdóname!*se ahoga con su propio llanto*¡Visiten mi blog!


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Mención de muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio, ganas de asesinar a la autora y creo que por el momento es todo (?)_

_**Nota:**__ El orden de los POV: Gilbert/¿?/Francis/Arthur_

_Jeje la actualización se dio antes, porque ayer recién tuve un poco de tiempo para terminar el cap. y de todos modos, creo que no iba a poder actualizar el lunes u.u _

_"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>_

Solo tengo que escabullirme a la habitación de Inglaterra, y leer _su_ "diario" o algo así, pero hasta para alguien tan asombroso como yo es difícil hacer todo esto con un escalofriante ruso vigilando mis pasos.

De acuerdo, no está vigilándome, bueno, no directamente. Ya saben, en este sitio está el trío tembloroso, no es que no confié en ellos, pero mi experiencia con ese idiota me dice que tenga cuidado, además que _West _me prohibió acercarme a Inglaterra.

Me escabulló a la habitación, buscando mi objetivo y entonces lo visualizo, Arthur es más descuidado de lo que pensé, mira que dormir con la luz encendida y con calzado.

Reprimo mi suspiro de alivio, al verlo removerse entre sueños. Pero, ¿dónde está el libro?

-Alfred…-susurra mientras una diminuta lágrima se desliza por su rostro.

Y entonces obtengo mi respuesta. Ya sé dónde está el libro: entre sus brazos. Justamente como si fuese el tesoro más valioso que pudiera tener.

Sé que es suicida siquiera pensar en quitarle el libro, pero, yo nunca he sido muy prudente que digamos. Con extrema precaución intercambio el libro que está entre sus brazos, por uno que tomé de la biblioteca de _West_, estando alerta a cualquier sobresalto o señal de consciencia en el inglés, más este no se inmuta.

Y lo abro, inspeccionándolo, las páginas pasan una tras otra, igual que las letras, la mayoría habla solo sobre su relación con Alfred, que por cierto no me interesa en lo más mínimo, en este momento mi atención se centra en encontrar algo sobre _birdie._

-¿Eh?-no puedo evitar exclamar al notar aquel escrito, ¿acaso es _el testimonio de Arthur?_

'_**Esa noche llovía, llovía a cantaros, era extraño, por el hecho de que nos encontrábamos en casa de Alfred. Le había entrado, otra vez, esa obsesión por querer ver películas de terror, aunque la noche tan tormentosa seguro propiciaría que su miedo aumentara mucho más rápido de lo usual, seguro no iba a querer dormir solo, seguro iba a pedirme que durmiera con él. Sí, seguro eso hubiera hecho, de no ser porque ese día, porque ese maldito día todo acabaría.**_

_**Solos, él y yo. Ese era el plan, seguro se iba a pegar a mí como una lapa, argumentando que lo hacía para protegerme y para que no tuviera miedo. Pero yo nunca tenía miedo, no desde que estaba a mi lado, y aquellas estúpidas películas no conseguían asustarme ni siquiera un poco. Sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió. Como desearía que todo hubiera salido según lo planeado, pero no fue así. Y entonces cometí mi primer error, dejarlo solo para ponerme a preparar algunos bocadillos, ya que ni en sueños comería esa porquería a la que él llamaba comida.**_

_**Y fue mientras yo estaba en la cocina que tocaron a la puerta. Suspiré frustrado, después de todo no estaríamos solos. Aún no podía creer que el idiota del wine bastard hubiera aceptado formar parte del plan tan descabellado de Alfred, pero el ver tan feliz a Al, me hizo pensar que quizá no habían hecho algo tan malo.**_

_**Un grito furioso me saco de mis pensamientos, esa voz no le pertenecía a América, estoy seguro, era una voz mucho más suave y baja. Increíblemente familiar. Discutían. **_

_**Traté de seguir con lo que hacía pero me fue imposible, y entonces cometí mi segundo error: salir de la cocina.**_

_**-¿Alfred?**_

_**-¿Arthur?- La persona frente a mi esta empapada, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando.-Alfred me voy, veo que estas ocupado.**_

_**-Espera, sé que debí decírtelo, pero...**_

_**-Who…?-Y entonces cometí mi último y más estúpido error'**_

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, _bloody bastard_?

Ojos verdes y brillantes, ojos que parecen atravesarme y esa mueca torcida, esa sonrisa maliciosa. Definitivamente el podría ser el _asesino_.

* * *

><p>Ese brillo inusual en sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas, esa sonrisa sádica, esa perfecta piel cubierta de sangre. Esa mueca de satisfacción, definitivamente no quiero volver a verla. Tampoco ese odio en sus ojos, esa frialdad en su voz, no quiero volver a sentirla.<p>

No quiero, es por eso que estoy haciendo esto. Porque aunque la sola imagen me resulta excitante, no quiero volver a observarla, porque destroza aquella imagen hermosa que tengo. Porque no deseo ver ese rostro lloroso otra vez y es que mi único error, fue el no haber entrado en esa casa antes.

Solo no causes problemas ¿quieres?

* * *

><p>Es imposible no percibir aquel olor a muerte impregnado en su piel, incluso ahora no puedo evitar pensar cómo es que algo tan adorable puede tener esa esencia sobre sí.<p>

Probablemente estoy cavando mi propia tumba al dejarlo entrar a mi casa, probablemente es un error que me llevará a una muerte fatídica, sin embargo, no puedo negarme a recibirlo, después de todo…supongo que es hora de que _pague_ por el daño que le hice.

-_Mon petit, _me alegra que estés bien.-Lo abrazó y puedo notar perfectamente cómo se tensa.

Sonríe un poco, con esa timidez que le caracteriza, te adoro _Matthieu_ aún a pesar de que tú me odies.

Le invitó a pasar y entonces me dispongo a hacer la pregunta incomoda.

-¿Cómo va todo con Rusia?

Sus ojos se abren y me mira con sorpresa por unos segundos, pero luego agacha la mirada. Realmente no creía que yo supiera aquello, casi nadie sabe de su relación con _Russie._

-Eso no te importa-sisea muy bajo, pero aun así consigo escucharlo.

-_Je t'aime, mon petit._

Finge no escucharlo, pero sé que lo oyó, ¿acaso algún día me perdonará?

Es imposible ignorar ese hedor a muerte, quizá se impregno en él por todo el tiempo que ha estado al lado de Rusia, si quizá…

Quiero creer que es por eso, pero se bien que no es así…

-Es algo tarde para desayunar, pero aún así te prepararé algo, _Matthieu._

Solo asiente, mientras yo quiero creer que aún no es demasiado tarde.

Quiero creer que no es demasiado tarde, quiero que sepa que jamás deje de apreciarlo, que jamás deje de quererlo, que aún a pesar de todo siempre estuve velando por su felicidad.

Quiero enmendar el error que ni Alfred ni Arthur pudieron.

* * *

><p>Hey Al, hoy he tenido un sueño extraño, no el mismo de siempre, sino una <em>pesadilla<em>, la pesadilla más _grandiosa _y _placentera _de toda mi vida.

Se supone que las pesadillas son aterradoras ¿no?

Y lo _es_, pero es tan jodidamente _satisfactoria, _en ella realmente no me reconozco, pero es tan _agradable _la sensación que tengo. En ese sueño yo _asesino _a aquel a quien alguna vez considere mi hermanito, en ese sueño, le _destrozo _el pecho, le _muerdo _las muñecas y me _deleito _escuchándolo gimotear de dolor, en ese sueño, _observo _sus ojos perder su brillo y _veo_ morir aquel perfecto reflejo tuyo.

Es extraño, porque es un sueño _magnifico_. Pero _aterrador_. Porque al matar a _esa_ persona, destruyó uno de los recuerdos más exactos que tengo de _ti. _De tu vida como _mi _colonia pero, también me libero de este enorme peso.

Oye Al, ¿te enojarías conmigo si _le_ hiciera daño?

No, no puedo hacerle daño ¿cierto?

No quiero hacerle más daño, estoy _pagando_ por mis errores, estoy pagando _con tu muerte._

-Alfred.

Hey Al, te extraño, te necesito, aún ahora puedo percibir tu aroma, aún puedo sentir tus brazos rodeándome, tan cálidos, protegiéndome, aún ahora escucho tu voz, veo esa sonrisa, tu rostro, aun ahora me despierto llorando, aún ahora extiendo mis brazos tratando de alcanzarte, aún creo que despertaré y te encontraré a mi lado.

-¿Eh?

Hey Al, hay un intruso en mi cuarto. Una molesta rata blanca.

Abro mis ojos, definitivamente esta distraído y saco el arma que Francis me dio, tenías razón Al, dormir con un arma si hace que te sientas más seguro. Y entonces:

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, _bloody bastard_?

* * *

><p>Yeah! Me encanto la parte de Iggy y la de Francis, pero en fin, ya publicaré el próximo capítulo entre miércoles y jueves~<p>

Perdón por no contestar reviews, pero de momento no puedo, de todos modos muchas gracias a _Sun11_ y _shoujolovesUSUK y también a todos quienes leen esto._

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. al botoncito azul~!

_**[Deja review ó obligaré a alguien a sentarse en la silla de **__**Busby**__**] **__Y créanme, no será Rusia-sama_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Mención de muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio, ganas de asesinar a la autora y creo que por el momento es todo (?)_

_**Nota:**__ Orden de los POV: Ludwig/Gilbert/Matthew/Arthur/Francis_

_Ya sé que debí subir esto ayer a más tardar, pero el destino conspiró en mi contra (cofcofme cortaron el intercofcof) y no pude, así que aquí esta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>_

Un disparo.

¿Quién demonios disparo?

Ese ruido, imposible, no puede venir de esa habitación.

Abro la puerta empujándola desesperadamente, hay un asesino, pero…

¿Acaso está en _mi propia casa_?

¿Acaso han venido a _asesinar_ a Arthur?

Si es así, todos estamos perdidos. Pero no.

La imagen que veo me deja helado, mi hermano esta en el suelo, sangrando y parado sobre la cama esta Arthur, sosteniendo una pistola.

-_¿Bruder?_-El odio reflejado en los ojos de Inglaterra es aterrador, mueve lentamente su brazo al tiempo que clava su mirada en mí.

Apuntándome con su arma. Me preparó para recibir el impacto pero entonces…

Rusia se pasea tranquilamente por la habitación mientras que Inglaterra lo sigue apuntándole.

Puedo notar un escalofrío recorrerme al momento que el ruso le mira fijamente y su sonrisa se ensancha al encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del inglés.

Y entonces como si las palabras sobraran, Inglaterra baja el arma.

¿Qué demonios es lo que ocurre aquí?

* * *

><p>Ese idiota me disparo, no puedo creer que me haya disparado. Pero no puedo moverme, por alguna razón no puedo ponerme de pie. No es miedo, porque sé que podría patearle el trasero sin ningún problema, pero simplemente algo me lo impide.<p>

-_ Bruder_-Ni siquiera la voz de _West_ me puede obligar a moverme.

Solo puedo observar como él y el escalofriante ruso intercambian miradas.

No _puedo_ confiar en ellos, no _voy_ a hacerlo.

_Descubriré_ lo que ocultan. _Llegaré_ al fondo de esto.

Encontraré a _birdie._

* * *

><p>Quieres escapar ¿no es así?<p>

Francis es cálido, demasiado cálido y eso te asusta.

¿Por qué te asusta si lo odias?

No lo odias ¿verdad?

No, a pesar de que estas furioso, aun lo quieres, y te asusta que le hagan daño por tu culpa.

¿_Y si_ Iván aparece? ¿_Y si_ le sucede lo mismo que a Alfred? _¿Y si...? ¿Y si…?_

Tienes que frenarlo y lo sabes.

¿Cuánto más seguirás ocultando la verdad?

¿Cuánto más seguirás encubriendo a Rusia?

-Francis_…_-¿Le dirás la verdad?

* * *

><p>Quiero dispararle, necesito hacerlo.<p>

¿Por qué demonios _no_ puedo hacerlo?

Simplemente _no_ puedo jalar el gatillo, aun cuando deseo terminar con esa sonrisa socarrona. Con esa maldita mirada que parece burlarse de mi.

No puedo dispararle, aunque lo desee.

No puedo y es su culpa. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

Quiero matarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo y todo por culpa de Matthew.

Solo debo esperar, solo un poco más.

Porque quiero entenderlo y si logro hacerlo, entonces no será necesario que llegue hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Solo espero que la rana se apresuré.

* * *

><p>Trato de escucharlo lo más atento posible, pero no puedo, simplemente me es imposible hacerlo, quiero creerle, de verdad quiero hacerlo. Pero la historia que <em>Matthieu <em>me cuenta, su confesión acerca de lo que _sucedió_ esa noche, de lo que _imagina_ que sucedió, me suena a un montón de mentiras.

Porque él _no_ estaba ahí, o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho.

Pero ni siquiera el parece seguro acerca de eso. ¿Por qué demonios _no_ está seguro?

No sé si debería creerle, porque la historia de Matt _es_ demasiado acertada, demasiado _detallada_, es _demasiado_…

_Como si la hubiera vivido. _

Cada palabra, me causa una sensación extraña, como si algo me atravesara el pecho. Como si fuese un pequeñísimo pedazo de cristal clavándose en mi piel, tan pequeño que es difícil de extraer, pero tan molesto. No quiero _dudar_ de _mi _pequeño, _ni_ tampoco de sus palabras, porque yo...

Confió en Mattie _¿cierto?_

Matthew _nunca_ me ha mentido, pero entonces…

¿Por qué _no_ puedo creer la historia que me cuenta?

¿Por qué _no _puedo hacerme a la idea de qué Rusia fue quien asesinó a Alfred?

Quizá sea porque _yo lo vi_ con mis propios ojos, yo _vi_ el cuerpo de Alfred.

Echado en el piso, cubierto de sangre y con la ropa desgarrada, con _ese_ nombre tatuado, con el nombre de _mi_ pequeño y con _esa _marca en su cuello, _ese_ grabado con aquella caligrafía torpe y llena de rabia que era apenas legible.

'_**Where is the hero?'**_

La única marca diferente a las otras, el asesino de Alfred se tomó su tiempo, grabó cada _centímetro_ de piel expuesta, hasta el mismo rostro de _Amérique_, solo una frase, la misma frase.

'_**Who? Matthew Williams'**_

Y en la pared, en ese estúpido muro frente a Arthur, cerca del cuerpo, escrito una y otra vez.

'_**Who am I? Matthew Williams. Canada. Hey look at me. Say my name. Remember me. **__**I am here.'**_

Pero Matt no haría algo así, es estúpido siquiera pensarlo, tonto, descabellado. _Mi _Mattie no haría nada así _¿verdad?_

Pero…_y si_ Matt realmente.

Matt _estuvo_ ahí, el presenció la muerte de su hermano, de otra forma no sabría tantos detalles.

¿Acaso…él y Rusia?

¿Acaso ellos _planearon_ el asesinar a Estados Unidos?

_¿Por qué?_

De Iván es comprensible debido a todo lo que paso durante la Guerra Fría, pero de Matt. Él nunca _mostró_ rencor hacia su hermano, a pesar de tener razones de sobra, siempre encontró el modo de justificar sus acciones y perdonar a su hermano. Entonces _¿por qué?_

- Francis_, _¿me estas escuchando?-_Mi Matthieu_ nunca haría algo así _¿cierto?_

A menos de que _tuviera una muy buena razón._

- _Matthieu, _sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?

- _Oui._

- Puedes confiar en mí, Mattie. Yo nunca te voy a _lastimar_.-Suena como una mentira más, de verdad lamento que sea así. Lamento haberte abandonado.

- Lo sé. -Pero lo que más me duele es esa actitud fría que me muestras.

- _Francis, _¿tú sabes por qué _England _nunca me quiso?

- _Mon petit, Angleterre _si te quería solo estaba…

- _Père, _¿vas a abandonarme otra vez?

- Yo nunca te _abandonaré, Matthieu._

- _Père _–Y es la primera vez que reparó en la forma en la que me llama. Hace tanto que no lo escuchaba llamarme así, no desde que era _mi_ pequeña colonia- ¿Por qué Arthur _me odia_?

Esto ya lo viví _¿no?_

Cuándo Alfred recién se independizó, y Matt aún estaba bajo el cuidado de Arthur

¿Es esto un _déjà vu_?

* * *

><p>Creo que ya pueden hacerse una idea más acertada de cómo murió Alfred (?) y eso. Haha, creo que querrán saber que le dijo Mattie a Francis, pero no lo diré, al menos no de momento ;9. ¡Hasta el miércoles!<p>

*¬*¡Respondiendo reviews~!*¬*

Younaa Drocell: Wii~ Si, publica más a menudo~ :3, me gusto eso de tu paranoia, haha ni a mí se me ocurrió eso, aunque la idea es buena, pero bueno de a poco se irá desenvolviendo la trama, aunque aun es algo confusa hasta para mí hehe. Haha lo de Iggy me encanto, suena demente (?) hehe.

Nyx Selene: ¿Da la sensación de que Mattie mató a Alfred? Oh~ eso es nuevo y lo de Arthur, sonaba un tanto trastornado el pobre Iggy

godoedwardmaniak13: Haha me dio risa eso de "holy cow", matar al hero es divertido, ok, no, es _raro_ o.o, todos deberían intentarlo alguna vez (?). Tienes razón Matt es yandere, pero Rusia también, así que son una pareja peligrosa, bueno por lo menos yo lo creo hehe. Me alegra que te guste la trama, aunque sea tan confusa (?) Me alegra que te animaras a hacer un multichapter, espero pasarme por ahí en cuanto tenga tiempo.

_**[Por cada review que dejan…¡ayudan a que los tomates dominen el mundo!]**__Vamos los tomates son la mejor fruta del mundo, mejores que las manzanas (si no me creen pregúntenle a Lovi-love~)_

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. al botoncito azul~!


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio y ganas de asesinar a la autora. _

_**Nota:**__ Orden de los POV: Gilbert/Antonio/Iván/Arthur/Francis_

_*la autora tiene una batalla interna entre cortarse el cabello con las primeras tijeras que vea o dejarlo como esta, volverá en cuanto se deje de banalidades*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>_

Luego de lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche Lud ha estado actuando muy extraño, al parecer está bastante alarmado y no le culpo, nadie se imaginó que el cejón fuera a reaccionar así.

Admito que quizá me estaba metiendo en algo que no me incumbía directamente, pero el grandioso yo no puede evitarlo, simplemente no puedo olvidarme de _birdie_ así como así.

La herida de bala no esta tan mal, definitivamente ese maldito inglés no tiene tan buen tino, o quizá su intención no fue la de matarme. Pero fue bastante doloroso en su momento, hacía mucho que no recibía una herida, por lo menos desde que deje de ser una nación.

Mi brazo derecho aún no se recupera del todo, pero ya casi no duele, lo único que me enoja es el hecho de que _West _haya dejado al asqueroso comunista irse.

Aunque luego de ver las miradas que le lanzaba el idiota de Inglaterra, quizá fue algo sabio, pero aún así ahora no me será posible el vigilarlo.

¿A dónde fue el ruso? Eso es fácil a buscar un lugar en donde esconderse de la loca incestuosa de su hermana. Pero en fin.

Creo que _West _esta bajo demasiada presión, o por lo menos a mi me lo parece, últimamente ha estado actuando extraño.

- _Bruder _-Enserio, se ve más nervioso que nunca pero por más que le pregunto se niega a contarme lo que le ocurre.

- ¿Qué sucede _West_?

- ¿Crees que sea posible que me hagas un favor?

- Claro, el grandioso Prusia está listo para cualquier tarea -No he tenido mucha acción últimamente, así que cualquier cosa esta bien para mí.

- Necesito que vayas a Venecia, ahí te encontrarás con España y de ahí es preciso que vayan a Paris, y busquen a Francia.

¿Eso es todo? Puff! Tan solo se trata de reunir al Bad Friends Trio, francamente me esperaba una misión híper secreta y sumamente peligrosa, pero bueno, al menos podré estar un rato fuera de Alemania.

- Muy bien, _West. _Confía en _Ore-sama, _traeré a salvo a esos idiotas.

* * *

><p>Estoy severamente preocupado por Francis, es normal que no conteste, o eso fue lo que pensé en un inicio. Pero esto ya es demasiado.<p>

_Mi _Lovi no deja de protestar que seguro está ocupado con alguno de sus amoríos pero francamente empiezo a pensar que no es eso.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, un pésimo presentimiento.

Por eso llamé a Alemania, quién también sonaba bastante turbado, más porque principalmente fue él quién me pidió que me mantuviera en contacto con Francis.

A decir verdad Alemania también se mostraba bastante receloso de Pancho, cierto, no debo llamar así a Fran, ya que según él no tiene nada de glamoroso.

¿Estaré haciendo mal en preocuparme?

* * *

><p>Lo siento <em>мой милый<em>, pero esto es por tu bien.

Sabes que no podemos dejar que nadie sepa lo que realmente paso, ni siquiera Francia. Pronto todo estará bien Mattie y tú estarás a salvo.

Ya lo verás, no dejaré que nadie me quite a _Мой маленький подсолнечника_.

* * *

><p>Quiero dispararle a alguien, quiero hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo.<p>

Alemania me quitó mi arma, luego de que le disparara al _fucking idiot _de Prusia en el brazo, ver a Iván frente a mí me hizo querer disparar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero…

_No pude apretar el gatillo._

Me mataría lastimar a Mattie y sé que asesinar a Rusia, por más tentador que sea, no es buena idea.

Pero a la vez, deseo dañarlo como nunca. Lo cual nunca ha sido bueno.

Yo a Canadá le hice mucho daño a lo largo de su vida como _mi _colonia. En ese entonces trataba de ser lo más equitativo posible con _mis _colonias. Pero Alfred siempre fue _mi _prioridad. Sé que están mal los favoritismos, pero no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentará.

Simplemente resaltaba demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Pero los tiempos más difíciles vinieron luego de la independencia de Alfred.

Dejé solas a mis colonias, aún cuando muchos eran apenas unos niños, en esos tiempos Matthew me fue de mucha ayuda. Pero me era imposible mirarlo a la cara.

No podía evitar mirarlo con desprecio. Sé que es injusto, ya que él nunca me hizo daño, pero el tener la misma cara de Al era más que suficiente para que se ganara mis miradas colmadas de resentimiento.

Nunca fue su culpa ser tan jodidamente parecido a su hermano y sé que eso le ha traído demasiados problemas. Pero siendo un reflejo exacto de América ¿cómo se supone que iba a reaccionar?

Estaba resentido, enfadado, en aquellos tiempos decía odiar a Estados Unidos, como se hizo llamar el mocoso emancipado, nunca fue culpa de Matthew, pero aún así, era algo que ni yo mismo podía controlar.

Los primeros años, luego de la independencia de Al, me encerraba en mi casa cada que se acercaba el maldito 4 de julio, me alejaba lo más posible de mis colonias, por el simple hecho de que no quería que me vieran llorar. Ya que eso significaba darles un concepto equivocado de "Imperio".

Y es que siendo el "Poderoso Imperio Británico" no podía permitirme llorar por la independencia de una insignificante colonia aun cuando significara todo para mí.

Después de que Alfred me abandonó quise olvidarme de todo lo relacionado con él, quise sepultarlo en mi memoria, para mi aquel a quien alguna vez llamé hermanito había muerto. Y Matt fue una de las cosas que quise sepultar junto al recuerdo de América.

Pero no pude. Solo conseguí ignorarlo, a pesar de que fuera increíblemente difícil hacerlo, ya que era el quién cocinaba para mí, era quien me desvestía y arropaba luego de que me emborrachará en aquellas noches en que el recuerdo de América me atormentaba.

Ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara, no podía hacerlo, porque después sentía ganas de abofetearlo pero también de…

Quizá siempre vi a Alfred de un modo romántico sin darme cuenta, solo eso explica los deseos que tuve después de su partida. Aquellos deseos que se manifestaron en su hermano.

Me costaba trabajo convivir con él, quería odiarlo, de verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero era injusto, de eso estaba más que consciente, no podía solo odiarlo por tener el rostro de Al.

En ese tiempo tenía que morderme los labios y refugiarme en la bebida, era como anestesia para mí, y aunque suene irónico, de esa manera me aseguraba de no hacer nada estúpido.

Y es que Mattie era tan jodidamente _tentador, _solo la bebida calmaba mis ansias de _saltarle encima, _solo borracho olvidaba aquellos enfermizos deseos de _comerle _los labios, solo de esa manera me era imposible ya no distinguir su rostro y recordar a Alfred.

Si, es injusto, haber visto a Canadá como un sustituto de Alfred, y repetirle a cada oportunidad que no debía seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, que lo mejor para él era quedarse a mi lado.

Sin embargo el _wine bastard _en las escasas oportunidades que tuvo de meterse en mis asuntos y de ver a Mattie, me reclamó, a decir verdad varias veces, acerca de mi comportamiento hacia _su pequeño, _por supuesto yo lo único que hice fue burlarme de él, y sentirme indignado, y es que el muy descarado llamaba _su _pequeñoa _mi _colonia.

Sé que nunca fui justo con Matthew y es por eso que le estoy dando esta oportunidad, es su decisión si va a tomarla o no, y de no hacerlo yo _no tendré piedad._

* * *

><p>- <em>Père, <em>¿Por qué _England_ _me odia? _

- No te odia, _mon petit. _Él solo, Arthur está un poco dolido, eso es todo.

- ¿Por lo de Alfred?

- _Oui._

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

- Shh…-pongo mi dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que hable más bajo.- _Angleterre _no debe enterarse de que estoy aquí.

- Pero quiero ir contigo, por favor, no me dejes.

- Sabes que aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo, cuídate _Matthieu._

- Pero me sentiré solo si te marchas.

- Estarás bien, vendré pronto.

- _¿Père? _¿Qué tiene Alfred _que no tenga yo?_

Trato de abrir mis ojos, otra vez, consiguiéndolo con bastante dificultad, sí, definitivamente la escena anterior, es uno de esos recuerdos tristes que tengo de Mattie, uno de esos momentos que me llevaron a cuestionar el modo de crianza de Arthur.

Sí, probablemente este sea el "Adiós".

Es por eso que yo…quiero responder a tu pregunta.

_Yo, eso es lo que tienes tú que Alfred no._

- _Je…T'a…ime…mon…pe…ti... __Ma…_

* * *

><p>Traducción ruso-español (según el traductor de Google-sama)<p>

мой милый: Mi amor

Мой маленький подсолнечника: Mi pequeño girasol.

No pregunten por qué Iván llama a Mattie "mi pequeño girasol" solo fue algo que se me ocurrió. Y perdón por separar el "Je t'aime" pero era necesario (?) si creen que estoy cayendo demasiado en el OoC, les pido que me lo digan por favor ;9 ¿Alguien quiere darle amor a mi blog? www. rxr02. blogspot. com (sin espacios)

*¬*¡Respondiendo reviews~!*¬*

Miyako Hyuuga1912: Creo que lo que le dijo Mattie a Fran se quedará como incógnita todavía un tanto más, ¿en qué te confundió lo de Lud y Gil? Es que yo también me hago bolas con la narración, cualquier duda pregúntame y trataré de responder, a menos que comprometa la trama :/

Nyx Selene: Nah, no importa, a una parte de mí también le hace feliz que Al haya muerto, aunque a otra le duele demasiado y Mattie es demasiado sospechoso, así que no te culpo por desconfiar de él.

Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime: Gracias por el review~! Si, el RusCan es hermoso e increíblemente tierno ;), todos empiezan a sospechar de Mattie (?), bah es su culpa (o la mía) por ser un perfecto yandere, hey! No compares a Rusia con el awesome Prusia, nah bromeo, yo también lo creo awesome e increíblemente achuchable :3

***Mini encuesta* ¿Quién creen que es el culpable de la muerte de Al? *Rusia *Canadá *Cualquier otro **(Ya sé que la pregunta es extraña, pero tómenla como un censo (?), ¡quiero saber que es lo que piensan!)

_**[Recuerden sus reviews alientan a esta autora a escribir capis más largos] **_Yeah! ¡Por fin, salió un capitulo considerablemente largo~! Si, hoy no hay amenaza, me falto inspiración, sorry u.u

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones y cualquier otra cosa al botoncito azul~! (excepto amenazas, esas solo se reciben a cambio de dulces ;9)


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio y ganas de asesinar a la autora. _

_**Nota:**__ Orden de los POV: ¿?/ Gilbert/Matthew/Arthur_

_Lamento la tardanza TT^TT, de verdad muchas gracias a las lindas personitas que se pasaron por mi blog *^*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>_

Su cuerpo se retuerce, es divertido, increíblemente divertido, y tan familiar. Esta sensación es demasiado familiar, _exquisita_. Como la vez que Alfred, no, es totalmente _diferente._ Sus miradas son diferentes.

Quiero _acabar_ con él. Con _esa _estúpida mirada. _Esa mirada de lastima_. No soporto que me miré.

No opone resistencia, sería más entretenido si lo hiciera, pero no lo hace. América impuso mucha resistencia, el idiota realmente creyó que escaparía. Y la mirada de Arthur _no tenía precio_, esa mirada llena de terror _era única_.

Verme reflejado en esos ojos verdes, verme reflejado en estos ojos azules, es único.

"_Pero soñé con tu cuello algún día atrapar, y oscurecido el cielo solo te quise matar, aprieto y aprieto, no puedes respirar y ahora tu vida esta por terminar"_

Estoy haciendo _mi _sueño realidad, ese sueño que tanto tiempo oculte. Adiós.

Adiós, ya no volveremos a vernos. No volveré a ver _tu _repugnante rostro, no volveré a escuchar tus estúpidas mentiras. Adiós.

Ya no volveré a ver como tus ojos se abren en un intento desesperado de aferrarte a la vida.

¡Hasta nunca!

Ó como dirías tú_…¡Au revoir!_

_- Je…T'a…ime…mon…pe…ti... __Ma…_

Y tus ojos se cierran súbitamente.

¿Acaso estas…_muerto_?

-¿Qué hiciste?Francis…¡Francis!

¿Acaso lo que hice _estuvo mal_?

_-Je t'aime, père…_por favor, no me dejes, no otra vez.

Yo no quería…_perdóname_.

_-¡Père!_

* * *

><p>Fue extraño tener que separarme de Gilbird pero no tenía opción, no soportaría que algo malo le ocurriera a mi fiel compañero, sigo sin entender la razón por la que <em>West <em>parece tan inquieto.

Aunque a decir verdad Toño también parece bastante alarmado y Lovino tal vez solo un poco más insoportable de lo usual.

Pero igual aún no llegó a Venecia, de hecho hubo un cambio de planes y Toño me pidió que nos reuniéramos directamente en Paris. Aunque contrario a lo que imaginé, no fue en la casa de Fran.

Empiezo a creer que hay algo mal en todo esto.

Aunque tal vez…Francis sepa algo respecto a _birdie._

* * *

><p>Eres un idiota, lo sabías, siempre lo supiste, jamás debiste salir de Rusia, no debiste alejarte de Iván.<p>

Jamás debiste venir aquí con Francis.

_¡Estúpido!_

Es todo _tu _culpa, incluso el hecho de que Alfred este muerto. Eres un peligro para todos, un inútil.

_¿Por qué no solo desapareces?_

Le harías un favor a todo el mundo, es más ni siquiera notarían tu ausencia, como si fueran a extrañarte.

Eres solo un fantasma y lo sabes, un fantasma, una sombra.

¿De verdad crees que le interesas a alguien?

No, no le importas a nadie.

_God_, ¿quién se interesaría en ti?

A América nunca le importaste, de lo contrario habría memorizado tu nombre, ni siquiera Kumajiro era capaz de reconocerte, a Arthur jamás le has importado, que patético que para tu primer amor solo hayas sido el _sustituto_ de Alfred.

Por favor, todos sin falta, te han comparado con Al, y es que como no hacerlo, eres su viva imagen, pero eres una imagen _patética._

A nadie le interesas realmente por quien eres, siempre has sido y serás la sombra de tu hermano, la nación que responde al nombre de "¿Quién?" puesto que nadie sabe, ni tampoco se interesa, en aprender tu nombre.

Eres solo el chico del oso, el hermano de América. No eres nadie. No eras nadie, más que para él.

Francis está muerto, aquel a quien llamaste padre.

Esa única persona a la que consideraste toda tu familia.

La única persona que podía reconocerte.

Esta muerto por _tu_ culpa.

Porque eres un jodido estúpido.

Iván prometió que siempre estaría contigo. Que se encargaría de que todos supieran quien eres.

Pero…Para eso debes guardar el secreto.

Aquel secreto que le confesaste a Francia.

No lo entiendes, es incomprensible.

Iván iba por ti _¿cierto?_

Y entonces _¿por qué…?_

¿Por qué solo asesinó a Francis y se marchó?

¿Por qué te abandonó?

¿Acaso él…_se aburrió de ti_?

¿Estará enfadado?

¿Y si él…_no_ te vio?

Si es así ¿qué harás?

Adoras verte reflejado en esos ojos, adoras oírlo llamarte, esa voz repitiendo tu nombre.

Lo amas demasiado, tanto que no concibes el mundo sin él.

No te importa que haya asesinado a Alfred. Ya _casi_ no te duele.

Y aunque de momento te angustia la perdida de Francis, si Iván permanece a tu lado, realmente nada importa.

Pero dime… ¿está bien eso?

¿Acaso no _quieres _detenerlo?

¿Acaso _puedes _pararlo?

Dime, ¿acaso vas a vivir solo para él?

* * *

><p>Se lo advertí ¿no es cierto?<p>

Le advertí que no confiará en él, aunque no directamente.

Esta era la última oportunidad y a juzgar por la inquietud de Alemania y aquel mensaje que recibí del _wine bastard _acaba de desperdiciarla_._

Lo lamento Al, pero debo hacer esto.

Escapar de Alemania será fácil, últimamente esta tan distraído que es fácil burlarlo.

He recuperado mi arma, el hecho de que Gilbert no esté aquí me ha facilitado demasiado las cosas.

Ahora solo debo dirigirme a Francia. Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Ojalá no sea tarde.

Porque de ser así, no sé si podré medirme.

O si yo…_sucumbiré ante aquel deseo de venganza._

Sólo sé que todo _terminará _pronto.

Tal vez no pueda traerte de vuelta, pero eso no significa que no deba intentarlo.

Tuvo su oportunidad y si no supo aprovecharla, este es el final.

* * *

><p>Ya sé, el capi fue corto, pero tuve muchos problemas con él, debido a que estaba demasiado eufórica y luego demasiado depresiva, pero en fin, creo que ya me siento mejor (?) Well, al parecer Matt encabeza la encuesta (?) lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo, pero no opinaré al respecto x.x*demasiado cansada como para pensar*<p>

_Pstt…a quién me adivine a quién pertenecen los dos POV marcados con "¿?" de este capítulo y del capítulo 5, le escribiré una viñeta (u one-shot depende de lo que salga) de la pareja que guste (sí, me gusta regalar cosas :3)_

De momento no puedo contestar los reviews, pero de verdad los agradezco (si lo hago empezaré a spoilear como nunca), así que los contestaré en cuanto pueda (?)*desmayo*

_**[Por cada review reciben un aparentemente inofensivo Iván de peluche (?)]**_

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones y cualquier otra cosa al botoncito azul~! (excepto amenazas, esas solo se reciben a cambio de dulces ;9)


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio y ganas de asesinar a la autora. _

_**Nota:**__ Orden de los POV: Lovino/Antonio/Gilbert/Matthew/Arthur_

Pido una disculpa enorme por la mega tardanza, pero me quede sin computadora y sin office*aura depresiva*

"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>_

Tsk…no sé que se cree el bastardo de Antonio al prohibirme entrar en la casa del pervertido ese que tiene por amigo. De hecho no pensaba hacerle caso pero, últimamente esta tan serio que no me ha quedado de otra.

¡Detesto que se ponga serio! Aunque tampoco es como si me gustará su estúpida sonrisa, ni esa cara de retardado que se carga.

Aj…desearía que me dijera lo que le preocupa en lugar de solo callárselo y actuar con seriedad, esa actitud no le va para nada, además ¡ya no soy un niño, joder! ¿Qué no se da cuenta?

Maldición, me recuerda a los tiempos en que aún era un niño y el llegaba a casa herido y solo me sonreía diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.

Realmente lo odio, lo detesto, detesto la forma en la que me hace sentir tan impotente y tan preocupado.

¿Qué acaso no lo entiende?

Yo no quiero que me proteja, no necesito que me cuide más, ni tampoco necesito escucharlo decir "Aguarda aquí Lovi" o "Es por tu bien"

Yo sólo…¡Quiero que se quede conmigo!

Lo escuchó decir una y otra vez que no sabe lo que haría si yo ya no estuviera a su lado, pero a mi me asusta el solo pensar en perderlo.

Por eso, solo quiero que Antonio vuelva a ser el idiota de siempre, sólo quiero ver su boba sonrisa otra vez.

* * *

><p>Parece ser que hice lo correcto al pedirle a Lovi que nos esperará en el auto, ya que aún no puedo quitarme esta persistente sensación de opresión en el pecho.<p>

La casa de Francis parece tan ostentosa como siempre, nada parece fuera de lugar, es como las veces anteriores que hemos estado aquí, salvo por la _ausencia_ de nuestro amigo.

De hecho nos vimos forzados a aporrear la puerta, debido a que no recibimos respuesta alguna. Es por eso que la sensación de que _algo no esta bien _se acrecentó aún más.

Pero hasta ahora no hay nada extraño, ni en la sala de estar ni en la cocina…

- Fra-Francis

- ¿Gilbert? -lo miró sin comprender, y es que apenas entramos a la cocina se quedó paralizado señalando algo en el suelo-Imposible

¡Esto no puede ser!

¿Fran esta…?

¡No!

Pero la imagen frente a nosotros…

No hay sangre, o por lo menos no a simple vista, esto es _tan contrario _a la muerte de América, solo hay unas pequeñísimas manchas carmesí en su camisa blanca que bien podrían ser de vino y no sangre. De hecho _parece que estuviese durmiendo_ en el suelo, puesto que su semblante es tan sereno y tiene una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro o quizá solo es una mueca que estoy interpretando mal.

"_Esta durmiendo, esta durmiendo"_

Pero no importa cuantas veces me repita eso, cuando verifico sus signos vitales…

- ¿Esta…? -la pregunta es formulada casi con miedo por mi amigo albino.

Yo solo asiento tratando de asimilarlo.

¡Francis esta…_muerto!_

¿Por qué es que él esta…?

Debo avisarle a Alemania pero yo…

Mejor dejaré que Gilbo lo haga, seguramente esa es la razón por la que se marchó, aunque a decir verdad parece como si buscará algo.

¿Eh? ¿Aquellas manchitas carmesí serán de…_sangre_?

Su camisa esta mal abrochada, como si alguien la hubiese abrochado con torpeza o rapidez.

Sin embargo mis manos no responden por lo que en mi intento por abrirle la camisa solo consigo desgarrla por completo y es justo cuando veo esa marca, con caligrafía fina y delicadeza, sobre su pecho…

'_**Je t'aime'**_

* * *

><p>Quizá el asesino aún se encuentra aquí, es por eso que no debo bajar la guardia. Y es eso lo que investigó mientras Toño inspecciona el cuerpo de…<p>

¡No puedo creer que Francis este _muerto!_

Ahora sé que no fue el cejotas, aunque eso no le quita que quizá sepa del paradero de Matt, ya que sigue en Alemania. Pero Rusia…

¿Qué _gana _él asesinando a Francis?

Con América era lógico, aún había _tensión _entre ellos, pero…

_¿Por qué Francia?_

¿Qué rayos? Yo…justo ahora estoy seguro de que vi algo moverse_._

_¿Podría ser…?_

- ¿Rusia?

No obtengo respuesta alguna pero quién-quiera-qué-sea parece alarmado.

Me internó en la habitación de Francis, en la que predomina un fuerte olor a rosas, o algo parecido, como si hubiesen rociado demasiado colonia.

Esta todo en penumbras ya que a pesar de ser de día las cortinas evitan el paso de luz, me encargo de correrlas, detectando justo al lado de la cama de mi amigo algo que parece una persona envuelta en una sábana.

Mi primer impulso es pensar en Arthur, ya que alguna vez llegó a pasearse por la sala de juntas envuelto en una sábana pero…

Retiro la manta y…

¡No puede ser!

¿Ese es…?

- ¿Mattie?

- ¿Gil-Gilbert?

Por fin te encontré _mi birdie._

Pero cuando por fin te pones de pie y te deshaces de la manta es que notó la sangre impregnada en tus ropas y tus ojos llorosos e hinchados.

- ¿Quién te hizo daño?

- Yo…-realmente no me interesa la respuesta, ya tendrás tiempo de decírmela por ahora sólo…

- Te sacaré de aquí -exclamó tomando tu mano.

* * *

><p>Realmente te alegras de ver a Prusia pero a la vez te desagrada su presencia, no, mejor dicho te aterra, necesitas que se vaya, porque él e Iván jamás se han llevado bien y tu no quieres ver morir a nadie más ¿no es cierto?<p>

- ¿Quién te hizo daño? -¿Realmente le dirás? ¿Le confesarás todo?

- Yo…-¿Serás honesto y admitirás que tu mismo te has causado todas esas heridas? ¿Reconocerás que es tu culpa que Francis haya muerto?

- Te sacaré de aquí -Lo escuchas decir y cuando te das cuenta estas siendo arrastrado por él. Incluso te topas con la mirada de España, pero sabes que realmente no te mira, porque su mirada esta vacía, perdida. Seguramente intenta asimilar la muerte de _tu père._

Y sientes ganas de llorar al ver al descubierto el pecho de Francis, al verle la camisa hecha añicos, al reconocer esas marcas que tú mismo hiciste.

- Llevaré a _birdie _al hospital -Pronuncia Gilbert, pero tu no tienes tiempo ni de debatir y el español esta demasiado ocupado para siquiera prestarles atención.

Y terminan fuera de la casa, mientras el albino conduce el automóvil que a Francis tanto le gustaba presumir pero que jamás usaba fuera de su país.

Mientras tu silenciosamente pedías ayuda al mayor de los italianos, soltando mudas suplicas, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve instante.

Pero ¿sabes?

A pesar de que Gilbert conduzca con intenciones de llevarte a quién-sabe-dónde, eres tú _quien menos peligro corre._

* * *

><p>"<em>La desventaja de tener una vida tan larga como naciones, es que todo nos parece efímero incluso los siglos, un parpadeo y las personas a tu alrededor mueren, pero Alfred, para mi, su mera existencia fue tan corta, tan veloz, tan insuficiente…" <em>

Por eso esta vez no hay duda…

Yo…_lo mataré._

Aún si Alfred, dónde quiera qué esté, llega a _odiarme_.

Aún si Francis encuentra estúpida mi conducta. Aunque realmente lo dudo ya que a estas alturas el seguramente está muerto.

Definitivamente lo voy a _destrozar_.

Le haré sentir todo el dolor que yo sentí cuando _asesinó _a Alfred.

Voy a _cazarlo_, si es necesario.

Y justo ahora acabo de encontrarme con la carnada. _Vas a caer_.

- Sube.

A pesar de que duda, al final acepta mi oferta, fingir una tregua es parte de la plan.

La trampa esta puesta ahora solo falta ver si la presa se encuentra aún en la casa de la rana y _deshacerse _del entrometido de Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Me complace anunciar a las ganadoras: <strong>KarimeA <strong>y **KiraChan**, así que chicas pídanme la pareja que gusten para la viñeta u one-shot. Bueno, trataré de tardar menos en actualizar y esperemos que la señora computadora vuelva a funcionar pronto, porque la verdad no confió mucho en la laptop defectuosa que estoy usando ahorita TT^TT

*¬*¡Respondiendo reviews~!*¬*

Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime: Me lo hubieras dicho antes*con el cabello hasta los hombros*hehe ya perdí como 15 0 20 cms de cabello u.u. Haha Mattie es demasiado sospechoso*ríe histéricamente*

Miyako Hyuuga1912: No odies a Iggy el es bueno, solo que le paso lo que a muchos padres (?) aunque en un grado un tanto exagerado y creo que se esta volviendo algo trastornado :S*le da su aparentemente inofensivo peluche de Rusia* haha disfrute mucho matar a Francis, nah, la verdad es que no, su muerte iba a ser mucho más cruel pero…mi corazoncito se ablando*todavía llora de culpa*Y no te desesperes pronto todo se aclarará, bueno para todos menos para Gil muajaja. Cuídate ;3

Latvflu: Al final no eran ambos de Rusky pero esa el que lo pensarás es la señal de que no ando tan pérdida con este fic*se va felizmente*¡Gracias por el review!

Ichigo Nami: Muajaja no, la culpable soy yo y mi mega rara imaginación kuku pero ya se me ocurrirá a quien inculpar, nah, no te preocupes, haha como fan numero uno también tienes tu vida personal así que te entiendo :D

Nyx Selene: Vendetta! Yeah! Iggy es bueno, solo que es incomprendido (?) e injusto. Creo que casi todos sospechan de Matt :S

shoujoslovesusuk: Iggy el asesino? Haha me encanta la idea y también eso de verlo cayéndole encima a Mattie…¡UKCan!*baba*

Younaa Drocell: ¡Hermanita! Yeah! ¡Ya estoy ahorrando para ir a secuestrarte! Haha y la culpa de la muerte de Fran es toda tuya, en serio yo jamás tuve intención de matarlo hasta que me leí tu fic, muaja que por cierto quiero empalar a ese Francis por todo lo que le hizo a mi Matt, en fin, haha que extraño eso de pequeño girasol, yo solo saque lo de girasol por un RusiaxUSA y el pequeño porque tengo un trauma con el "mon petit" pero igual y luego me paso por tu fic, a fin de cuentas jamás me he leído un RusiaxEspaña. Cuídate pequeña que pronto iré a comerte…ejem, robarte cof cof.

KarimeA: No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que dejaste un rebién (?), haha y felicidades te ganaste una viñeta u one-shot, solo dime la pareja de la que quieres que sea y con gusto te lo escribiré ^^

KiraChan: Gracias por el rebién, y felicidades por ganar haha, puedes pedir la pareja que sea, haha y daré todo porque salga una viñeta (u one-shot) bonito ;3

Jeanne S: Haha estaba muy fail, sonaba mejor en mi mente u.u, aún así se agradece que hagas el esfuerzo por seguirlo :)

**_[Dejen review o el ejercito griego las atacará] _**_Wii~ yo quiero un gatito!_

_¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. etc. al botoncito azul! (Recuerden amenazas solo a cambio de dulces :3)_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio y ganas de asesinar a la autora._

_**Nota:**__ Orden de los POV: Iván/Lovino/Antonio/Arthur/Gilbert_

Well, no tengo excusa ni justificación, solo…estaba un poco ocupada con algunos problemas (?) que surgieron por ahí. Psst…creo que son muchas palabrotas en el POV de Lovi~

"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>_

No confío en Inglaterra, no puedo, ni debo confiar en él.

Aún si me sorprendió con su inesperada aparición y su invitación de llevarme hasta la casa de Francia.

No entiendo de dónde sacó el auto que está conduciendo (mejor dicho no estoy seguro si lo obtuvo de la manera que creo), yo tengo mis métodos particulares, pero por _Matvey_ tengo que pasar inadvertido.

-Sube -ordenó, abriendo la puerta del coche.

No dudé en obedecer, es por conveniencia. No me fió ni un poco de él, porque después de todo estoy seguro de que está planeando algo para herir a _Мой маленький подсолнечника._

Además es su culpa que esté sucediendo todo esto.

Frente a nosotros se empieza a dibujar la imponente casa, resalta demasiado, a pesar de que su exterior es de color oscuro, seguro por dentro es mucho más colorida. El jardín es inmenso, o al menos aparenta serlo, cubierto de rosas y otras flores igual de llamativas.

Afuera solo hay un vehículo mal estacionado, pero una cabeza castaña resalta junto a un extraño rulo. Inglaterra aparca cerca, moviéndose sigilosamente en dirección al carro.

_Esto será interesante._

* * *

><p>Enserio espero que ese estúpido de Antonio tenga una buena razón para permanecer tanto tiempo en la pocilga esa que el estúpido que tiene por amigo llama casa.<p>

Mira que dejarme esperándolo tanto tiempo en el auto, bastardo, me las pagará cuando salga, aunque…

_Estoy algo inquieto._

Hace unos veinte minutos, cuanto mucho, que el hermano del macho patatas salió llevando al gemelo de América, ¿cuál era su nombre? Nah, no importa.

Pero los ojos de esa persona parecían _pedir _ayuda, _implorar _porque detuviera al idiota de Gilbert. De alguna manera tengo un _mal _presentimiento.

Sé que no es mi estilo, pero quizá, sólo esta vez deba llamar al macho patatas.

Saqué mi móvil preparado para marcar el numero pero…

De pronto alguien golpeo el cristal del auto, ocasionando que me sobresaltará un poco, pero no es como si me hubiera asustado, simplemente, me sorprendieron.

"_¿Qué rayos hace el cejotas aquí?"_

Sonriendo como idiota mientras golpeaba el vidrio me encontré con ese bastardo y sus cejas con vida propia.

"Baja" pude entender que articulaba.

"_Está de nuestro lado ¿no es cierto? Entonces, porque siento que estoy haciendo mal al obedecerle."_

Bajó del auto, sin entender a ciencia cierta porqué. Y entonces una sensación de peligro inminente me inunda.

- Alemania nos envió -sentencia al parecer percatándose de mi desconfianza.

Esa simple afirmación hace que la inquietud se disperse un poco hasta que reparó en el "nos", pero es tarde, la puerta del auto está cerrada y no parece haber un lugar por el que pueda escapar. Aun así, afortunadamente alcanzo a meter el móvil en mi bolsillo, sé que me será útil, pero no sé si es el momento indicado para utilizarlo.

La sonrisa de Inglaterra me resulta repulsiva, ¿qué acaso no se supone que está de nuestro lado o algo así?

Entonces ¿qué está haciendo con el mastodonte ruso?

- Escucha, sólo dime ¿dónde diablos están Antonio y Gilbert? -susurra fingiendo simpatía aunque apenas y se molesta en esconder el tono amenazante en su voz.

- ¿Me vez cara de niñera o algo? -Sé que probablemente estoy cometiendo un error estúpido, pero de alguna forma siento que es necesario.

Su mueca se tuerce, pero estoy más concentrado en el ruso, que parece estar inquieto. Ni siquiera me mira.

Vuelvo a errar, no debí quitar mi vista de ese bastardo, mi rostro acaba de chocar contra el cofre del automóvil y siento algo cálido bajar copiosamente por mi rostro.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Estoy sangrando! -gritó, no porque me haya dolido, es para…_alertar _al bastardo de España. Enserio, como si el jodido inglés me hubiera hecho mucho daño solo es un rasguño, aun si sangró copiosamente es sólo porque me golpee en la nariz.

- Te lo preguntaré solo una vez ¿Dónde están Gilbert y Antonio? -esta vez no hay falsa simpatía, escupe las palabras con tono demandante.

- ¡En la casa estúpido donde más! -Más vale que el idiota de Antonio este alerta.

Escuchó una risotada y soy inmovilizado, uno de los bastardos junta mis brazos y los amarra. Demonios, parece que ahora si estoy atrapado.

Acabo de ser tomado como rehén, maldición.

* * *

><p>- Fran esta… -tragó saliva, aun sin creer lo que estoy a punto de decirle a Alemania-mu-muerto.<p>

Y entonces escuchó unas voces en el exterior, seguro es mi imaginación Lovi no…

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Estoy sangrando! -esa es la voz de Lovi, estoy seguro.

Puedo escuchar unas cuantas voces más pero no alcanzó a distinguirlas.

- ¡En la casa estúpido donde más! -lo único que distingo es la voz de Romano.

"_¿Estará en problemas?"_

Tengo la intención de salir, pero es mejor que permanezca dentro, porque de alguna forma tengo una ventaja.

Incluso percibo la profunda voz alemana hablarme por el auricular, suena preocupado, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para él.

- Llamaré luego, parece ser que tenemos invitados…

* * *

><p>Maldición, no contaba con que ese <em>stupid <em>hiciera tanto ruido, quizá simplemente debí golpearlo en la cabeza y llevarlo arrastrando.

Pero en fin. Rusia está muy cooperativo, seguro en cualquier momento sacará su tubería y tratará de golpearme, sin embargo tengo que ganarme aunque sea un poco su confianza, de lo contrario la trampa no funcionará.

Incluso me resulto raro que se ofreciera a llevar a Italia, aunque ahora mi más grande problema seguramente son Antonio y Gilbert.

Entramos a la casa con precaución, hasta ahora no hay ninguna alerta, pero tampoco me he topado con nadie. Sin embargo España siempre viene al rescate de su _querido_ Romano, así que seguramente no tardará en aparecer.

La morada no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, está demasiado ordenada, con todos esos innecesarios e increíblemente estorbosos muebles. Típico de esa rana.

No hay nada fuera de lo normal hasta que…

Al llegar a la cocina me quedó quieto, la imagen es un tanto…desagradable.

Más por ese maldito olor a sangre impregnado en el ambiente, huele a muerte. Casi como…

¡No debo recordarlo!

Estoy aquí por una razón, Francis tuvo su oportunidad y es esa la razón por la que yace ahora en el suelo.

_Bloody hell! _Ese bastardo me las _pagará. _Comparado con lo que le hizo a Alfred esto…

No es nada.

Puedo percibir un notable estremecimiento de parte de "nuestro" prisionero y quizá, sólo quizá también de parte del ruso.

Lovino desvía la mirada, como si la simple imagen lo quemará, pero al contrario Iván se queda mirándolo fijo, inspeccionando aquel cadáver.

No hay sangre por todos lados, es mínima la cantidad de esta, las únicas heridas visibles son una pequeña en la cabeza, de la que apenas y brotó una pequeña cantidad de esta y las del pecho.

'_**Je t'aime'**_

¡Ese bastardo esta burlándose de mí!

Apuñaló a Al…marcó todas y cada una de las zonas de su cuerpo que pudo y…

_¡Matthew Williams estás muerto!_

- ¡No se muevan!

Por el momento parece que hay un asunto del cual encargarse.

* * *

><p>Debería llevar a <em>birdie<em> al hospital, sin embargo.

_Scheiße, _sé que estoy haciendo algo que quizá no debería, pero _es lo mejor _para él.

Hice bien en tomar el botiquín de la casa de Fran…

Mattie hace un rato que se durmió, parece estar demasiado débil, pero sus heridas no son de gravedad, o al menos no lo parecen.

Lo ideal sería avisarle a _West _pero siento que esto es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar solo, ya que no creo que _birdie _este a salvo en el mismo sitio que ese inglés psicópata y ese ruso de mierda.

Así que por el momento lo mejor será escondernos, y tengo el lugar perfecto.

* * *

><p>Traducción:<p>

Мой маленький подсолнечника: Mi pequeño girasol (Ruso)

Scheiße: Mierda (Alemán)

*¬*¡Respondiendo reviews~!*¬*

KarimeA: Supongo que la primera pregunta ya quedó resuelta y la segunda, tal vez también (?), Lovi es un amor (lo quiere mucho porque le recuerda a su hermana menor) Yeah! Me encargaré de escribirte un lindo UKCan*ligeramente obsesionada con ellos*es que son tan hermosamente adorables *¬*, cuídate ;3

KiraChan: Entonces será FrUK, esos dos me ponen nerviosa, pero daré todo porque quede un hermoso one-shot, haha pobre Gil es muy awesome como para ser tan vilmente engañado, pero Matt no aparenta ser un asesino e Iggy…¡OMG amo a ese hombre! Cuídate :)

Latvflu: Yeah! Mi PC esta funcional de nuevo~, pobre Matt el peligro no está más que por comenzar :/. En fin, gracias por el review y lamento la espera


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece (y nunca lo hará), es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Muerte de personaje(s), relación chico-chico, posible OoC, muchas mentiras de por medio y ganas de asesinar a la autora._

_Orden de los POV: Lovino/Ludwig/Arthur/Matthew_

"_Pensamientos" _–Diálogos- **'**_**Escrito**_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>_

Me estremezco al ver la escena frente a mis ojos, es bastante impactante y el olor a muerte me marea.

Ese sujeto realmente está muerto.

Creo que Rusia se estremeció también, sin embargo ese idiota de Inglaterra no parece nada sorprendido, sino más bien molesto.

Maldita sea, aún no deja de sangrarme la nariz. Hasta el momento todo va bien, sólo espero que el bastardo español no…

-¡Nadie se mueva! - haga nada estúpido.

La expresión de Inglaterra cambia drásticamente, una sonrisa se asoma a sus labios. Una sonrisa que se ensancha.

- Calma -susurra acercándose a mí y al ruso, Antonio lo apunta con su arma (menos mal que él y Gilbert venían armados)- No pretendo hacerle daño ¿ok?

Pero sus acciones lo contradicen puesto que siento su arma en mi nuca. Me sobresaltó un poco, se que si me muevo demasiado ese maldito cejudo me disparara pero es que ese psicótico ruso me acaba de meter su mano en mi bolsillo, no me digas que…el móvil…

Estoy seguro de que lo ha cogido pero, en ningún momento lo extrae de mi bolsillo.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

* * *

><p>Me sorprendió ver como Feliciano dejaba caer el móvil como si le quemara, incluso parecía alarmado, por tal razón fue que lo cogí.<p>

¿Qué demonios lo había asustado tanto?

_-¡Responde a mi pregunta de una maldita vez!- _esa voz es de Inglaterra, estoy seguro.

_- ¡No sé de qué demonios hablas! ¿Perdiste ya la cabeza Arthur?_

_- ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Si no respondes le volaré la cabeza a tu querido Romanito! ¡¿Dónde está?_

¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿No estaba Inglaterra en…aquí?

_- ¡¿Qué hicieron con Matthew?_

_- ¿Quién?_

Dejó caer el teléfono ensordecido. Estoy seguro de que eso…eso fue un disparo.

* * *

><p>Se lo advertí, no tengo tiempo para juegos. Aunque encontrarme con Antonio siempre me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.<p>

Ese idiota también estaba armado, pero era obvio que no iba a dispararme, se ha vuelto blando igual que yo, pero siempre ha sido débil cuando se trata de su querido italiano.

Esa siempre ha sido su debilidad.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré maldito idiota! -Romano grita colérico mientras se agita tratando de zafarse del agarre de Rusia, quien finalmente lo libera cuando recojo el arma del español del suelo.

Casi siento pena por ellos, aunque yo hubiera tenido una reacción similar de haber estado en su lugar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora vas a responderme?- cuestiono apuntándole esta vez en el rostro a Antonio, mientras el italiano trata desesperadamente de parar la hemorragia causada cuando le disparé en el hombro-. ¿Dónde está Canadá?

- Maldición- escuchó decir por lo bajo al italiano junto con algunos otros improperios en su idioma-. Se lo llevó Prusia.

- ¿Prusia? -esta vez es Rusia quién habla, no parece muy feliz con la idea de que Gilbert se lo llevara.

- ¿A dónde? -el italiano se queda en silencio un momento, comprobando que tan grave es la herida en el hombro del hispano, no creo haberle hecho mucho daño pero conseguí derribarlo.

- No sé -responde sin más. Antonio me mira con desprecio antes de abrir la boca.

Al parecer todo sale como lo planee.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde…?<p>

¿Dónde rayos estás?

Esto… ¿es un hotel?

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Acaso Gilbert te trajo?

Abres los ojos confundido, mientras miras alrededor. Deberías huir y alejarte de Gilbert.

Aléjate de Gilbert.

Prusia es…no quieres que le suceda lo mismo que ha Francis.

Iván está molesto contigo, sabe que se lo contaste todo a Francis por eso…por eso te dejo atrás.

- ¿_Birdie_? ¿Estás despierto? -te quedas quieto.

Por favor no que no se acerque, que no se acerque. Que se aleje, de otro modo…

Morirá por tu culpa.

Sin embargo, Gilbert se acerca y sonríe con calidez, examinando preocupado las heridas en tus brazos.

- ¿Quién te lastimo? -cuestiona.

No hay respuesta para eso, sólo desvías la mirada, clavándola en las mantas que te cubren. Si tan sólo supiera que nadie te hirió, que fuiste tú mismo quien lo hizo, si sólo supiera lo peligroso que es estar a tu lado, quizá así se alejaría.

Prusia lava tus heridas para después vendarlas. Si sólo supiese que tú destrozaste todos los espejos de casa de Francis.

Si sólo supiese que fuiste tú quién asesino a…

Tu no asesinaste a nadie y entonces…

¿Por qué te sientes como si lo hubieras hecho?

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -pregunta y tu quieres responderle pero cualquier cosa que le digas lo pondrá en peligro.

Pero Matt aún no te das cuenta que por sólo estar a tu lado corre peligro.

Iván no quiso hacerle daño a Francis, no fue a propósito, fue todo tu culpa, lo hizo porque tu le contaste sobre lo que le sucedió a Alfred.

Porque le contaste sobre el ir y venir del cuchillo sobre la piel de tu hermano, sobre la exquisita sensación de verle la piel hecha jirones. Sobre la mirada de Arthur.

Fue culpa de Francis por reaccionar de esa manera, por reflejar terror en su rostro.

Francis era todo lo que tenías, era lo único que Alfred no había conseguido quitarte…hasta ese día.

- Mattie, shh, no llores -Gilbert te seca las lagrimas mientras te estrecha en sus brazos-. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte.

Y por un momento en lugar de ver su rostro puedes ver el de Iván.

- No permitiré que ese lunático de Inglaterra se te acerque ni tampoco ese enfermo mental de Iván.

No, Gilbert no es Rusia. Así como tú nunca fuiste Alfred a pesar de que Arthur pareciera creerlo.

* * *

><p>¡Sigo viva! Media desaparecida, pero vivita y coleando (?). Lamento la tardanza pero he traído muchas broncas mentales y me dan mis crisis existenciales, así que me bloqueo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y espero que todas las cosas que traigo se arreglen pronto para volver a actualizar con regularidad.<p>

Eh, ya tengo listos los fics _KiraChan_ y _KarimeA_ paso a publicarlos en esta semana :3

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. al botoncito azul~!

_**[No hay amenaza…pero ¡los reviews son gratis y buenos para la salud~!]**_


End file.
